Isabella M Volturi
by seth-aka-shant
Summary: What if Bella was raised by the Volturi, for most of her life all she knows is the inside of the castle and Volterra. Things are about to change when she moves to Forks for her Graduation
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Marie Volturi and this is my story. It starts when I moved to Forks, Washington, my father wanted me to experience life as a human before my change.

It was a long flight from Italy to forks but first class was comfortable I guess. I go off the plan to meet Charlie Swan aka my dad. I was now Isabella Swan, daughter of the chief of police, for the duration of my stay here. The story was that I had been living with my 'mother' Renee Dwyer in Phoenix but now choose to finish my education with my dad. 

Charlie was waiting for me with his police cruiser when I walked out of the airport. "it's good to see you Princess" he said. "it's god to see you too Char I mean dad" I replied. 'Got to get into the habit of calling him dad so people are suspicious' . On the drive from Port Angeles I called my father to tell him I had arrived safe and Charlie and I were on our way to Forks. It's so dreary this side of life when I checked online it said it was overcast nearly every day and it rained a lot here. True to my research it was drizzling when we arrived at the Swan residence. We got out and my room as decorated to my exact specification, 'vampires' I thought sarcastically. The room was small I had a twin sized bed next to the window with black pillows and my comforter was red and blue. The walls had been painted a light grey. There was a desk near the door with a state of the art desktop to go with my laptop in my bag. The wardrobe was on the left side of the room when I walked in. 'I wish Jane was here to organise it' I thought to myself. "well this shit isn't going to unpack itself'.

I had just finished packing and organising my room when Charlie called me down for supper. It was awkward seeing we are both introverts and I'm sort of used to being with vampires 24/7. "School starts tomorrow princess; do you have everything you need?" "yes Cha- dad I'm all sorted out" "good night Princess" "you're going to have to start calling me by my name you know Charlie" "yes but a 'father' can call his daughter a princess" "good point, good night" "Good night Princess". 

_I was running, fast to fast to be human. I stop to look around, I'm in a forest looking for something, someone. I hear a giggle then I see a flash of gold to left then suddenly..._ Beep, beep, beep


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid alarm 'maybe I'll get to see her face one day, but for now I have to get ready for school'. I was walking down the stairs when I smelts he amazing scent of bacon 'I love bacon'. "good morning Charlie" "morning Princess, how did you sleep?" "pretty well but I had a weird dream" "I'm sure its nothing" " yeah , let's eat" "your car is outside it was delivered this morning, I believe you father chose it for you" "Really?" I exclaimed "he truly loves to spoil me".

After breakfast, I packed up and grabbed the keys Charlie had left on the counter. 'bet it's a Ford, father knows I love the Mustang' just as expected outside was the 1969 Ford mustang in crimson with black racing stripes. 'I love my father when he spoils me' I got in a started up the car and sat back for minute just enjoying the roar of the engine and the smell of the new leather interior. I revved it a bit before pulling out and heading to school.

It wasn't difficult finding the place because most of the town is on one road. As I parked I noted that all the cars seemed old except for two a silver Volvo SUV and a green jeep wrangler. 'odd' as I walked out of my car I noticed that the entire student body was staring at me. 'hmm must have been a while since they got a new kid here' but I couldn't see the owners of the two cars that had caught my attention. I went inside got my schedule and I noticed all my classes were AP classes. 'I had had tutors for most of my life' I thought in passing. I was so focused on the map I didn't notice the boy that approached me, the moment he touched me years of self-defense training kicked in and I threw him onto the floor. 'oops'" I'm so sorry I just reacted, are you ok?" I asked hurriedly "mmhhhm I was hoping for at least one date before you put me on my back "I helped him up from the floor while continuing to apologies "its cool, I'm Eric by the way. I wanted to ask if I could walk you to your class?" "yeah sure, I would like that" I replied sheepishly. He walked me to my first class, math, I thanked him and he was on his merry way. I walked into the class and the first thing I saw was that everyone was staring. "ah Miss Swan I'm glad you made it to class, I'm Mr Brandon, please take a seat next to Mr Cullen" he pointed to a guy on the right side of the class 'He's huge but like a cuddly teddy bear. A cuddly vampire teddy bear, reminds me of Felix' I thought to myself as I walked towards him "Hi I'm Emmett "he said with a goofy grin on his face. "I'm Bella" I replied 'his smile is real infectious, like an adorable version of the common cold. "so, Belly bear, do you mind if I call you that?" "no I don't, only if I can call you Emmy-bear?" "answer this. Do. You. Like…pranks?" he asked with a serious expression on his face. "yes, I do Emmy-bear" I replied just as serious. We both burst out laughing "Mr Cullen and Miss Swan do you mind sharing the joke with the rest of the class?" "no sir" we both replied thoroughly chastised by Mr Brandon. We spend the rest of the class getting to know each other while pretending to pay attention in class.

"Belly-bear let me walk you to your next class" He asked as we packed up "you could always carry me it's much easier." "Belly-bear you're crazy you know that?" "Maybe but I'm awesome as well." Up till lunch I had yet to run into another vampire and I know vege vamps tend to come in bundles. 'I'm having serious vampire withdrawal, why did father think this was such a good idea.' I sat down with a few human friends I had made throughout the day including Eric. "Hey Bella how are you enjoying Forks so far" asked a greasy haired kid who's name I didn't know "I could really do without the cold" I replied while rolling my eyes. The next few minutes included being hit on by the boys and being glared at by Jessica because she wanted their attention.

Suddenly the whole cafeteria goes quiet. I notice them looking behind me. I turn to see a group of vampires walk through the door and Emmett was one of them, he was walking with a goddess; a statuesque blond with a soft skin and she looked as though she had just walked out of a movie. 'dear lord she is gorgeous' a small pixie dressed in leggings and a large black a green shirt "the spiky hair makes her look mischievous' she was walking with a dirty blond guy dressed in a cardigan and chinos. 'the strained look on his face tell me he is struggling with this stupid vege diet, but who am I to judge'. Lastly was a bronze haired boy that looked as though he was in a middle of a temper tantrum and didn't get his way. 'his hair is in desperate need of a brush, I bet he thinks its sexy' I thought to myself. "I see the Cullen's and Hales caught your attention, forget it the don't socialize with us mere commoners" sneered Jessica "that's weird Emmett and I had a math together and he was nice to me" I deadpanned to Jessica's comment. She continued like she didn't hear me, while the rest of the table snickered. "The guy that looks like he's on steroids is Emmett, The blond bombshell is Rosalie Hale, she's a bitch. The small Pixie is Alice and the guy that looks like he's in pain is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother. Last but certainly not least is Edward, but forget it he thinks he's above dating anyone here" When she said Rosalie same I turned to look at her and she was looking directly at me. When we locked eyes, I felt the world around me melt away, in that moment she was only person that mattered. 'Is this what a mating bond feels like, I wish Uncle Marcus was here to tell me'.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes were a beautiful butterscotch, plumb red lips 'so kissable' and golden coloured hair. She had curves that I couldn't wait to explore, soft skin i couldn't find wait to taste. 'she's perfect' during my admiration I hadn't noticed that the rest of they're table was starting at me especially Edward. He had this look of concentration on his face like he was trying to figure something out. Jasper had a look of mild pain and a sense of longing in his eyes. Emmett was just sitting there with a grip on his face. Once I came through I waved at him and gave him a shy smile. He waved back and this caused his whole family to turn towards him, Rosalie was still looking at me like she didn't quite understand the reason for her intense longing. I turned back to my table and they all looked shocked at the amount of attention they Cullen's and Hales gave me. "what's so special about you anyways" asked Jessica before I could respond Angela came to my defense " Jessica leave her alone you're just jealous that they turned you down without a single glance" "ooh burn" the whole table laughed including Jessica's crush Mike. Just as I was about to talk the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. " hey Bella what class do you have next?" asked Angela 'she's nice, I could see us being friends' "I have Spanish with Miss Garcia." I replied after taking a glance at my timetable. "it's on my way let me walk you there" "thanks Angela, now I can't get lost and be late" on the way to my class we talked about books we had read and wanted to read. ' a fellow nerd , awesome' I smiled inside excited in the future if our friendship. "this is where I leave you Bella, see you later" Bye Angela, and thanks again"

As I turned to walk into the class I noticed that I was the last person to walk in. There was one seat left, next to Jasper Hale. I sat down next to him and when I turned to him I expected his eyes to be black with a barely controlled hunger, I as shocked to see his golden eyes 'not as beautiful as Rosalie but gold non the less'. I could see that the shock was mutual he was as surprised as I was. " Hello my name is Jasper and you are?" he twanged in his honey coated Southern accent. "Isabella but you can call me Bella. I bet girls go crazy over our accent all the time huh?" he chucked ,it seemed to come deep in his chest. "well darlin' it doesn't seem to affect you much" He said amused "That's because you're not my type you see." what is your type then hmm?" " Tall blond, beautiful eyes.." He cut me off" I thought you said I wasn't your type" " and female,now see if you had waited for me to finish you would know" " hahaha I see. So my twin is more your type than my Alice and I?"" they are really in deep with this _family_ thing they had going' " your twin is my only type, I'm afraid" I said with dreamy eyes. He turned to face me amused " so Jay what is Rosalie's type?" I asked very curious about his answer. " you'll have to ask her yourself you see, my twin keeps her cards close to the chest I'm afraid." : Thanks anyway Jay" "Jay?" "yup that's what I'm calling you from now on wards" " do I have a choice darlin" " nope not your decision to make" I said with a smug smile ' I'm too used to getting my way, especially with vampires'

After the class ended Jasper walked me to my next class, and we discussed history on the way there, he was surprised to see that I was very knowledgeable on the subject "Not many people are interested in history amongst my family its nice to have someone to talk to who is actually interested and not just placating me" he said with a sad smile. We had arrived at the door to my class when I turned to him and said " well I'm glad I also have someone to talk to as well Jay" he kissed me on the cheek and carried on walking to his own class.I walked into my English class, was directed to the back of the class where Rosalie as seated. "beautiful" I whispered under my breath. she turned towards me and...


	4. Chapter 4

She glared at me, the love of my life hates me. I could feel my heart break as I stood there. 'you're better than this Isabella' I could almost hear my father's voice in my head. "May I sit here?" I asked in a small voice" "whatever, just don't talk to me and stay away from Emmett" she sneered. "a beautiful face like yours should smile not sneer" "are you deaf! I said don't talk to me!" Rosalie said in an icy tone. I could almost feel the hate in every syllable. I sat down and faced forward to hide the tears that sprung up in my eyes. I sniffed a little and took a deep shuddering breath to stop myself from crying. I couldn't pay attention at all in that class. I almost wanted to call my father and tell him that I wanted to come home, I wanted nothing more than to cuddle in my father's arms and cry. 'I refuse to give up, not this easily. I refuse to let her ruin this experience for me. She's a vampire if she can feel the bond then she will eventually come running' in that moment I sat up straighter and took a deep breath. ' _Confidant._ Demand respect. You are the only daughter to a Volturi king. Chin up, chest out. Bury the hurt and keep strong'. I had made my decision as much as it hurt me not to be close to her I knew that I could do it. 'I'll make her fall in love with me' Just as I had that thought the bell rang, I got up out of my seat and strutted out of the class. I could feel her eyes on me and the pride swelled up inside of me. 'Now to fake it through the rest of the day.' It was not easy but I managed.

I dropped off my slips and map at the reception, walked out the front door and strutted to my car. I could see the vampire coven across the street staring at me. I opened my car, put my bag inside, I turned back to the coven and waved to Emmett and Jasper. Emmett the goof he is waved like maniac and Jasper tipped his imaginary hat towards me. I got in and drove away listening to the rumble of the mustang glad to have survived my first day at school. Charlie wasn't back when I walked through the front door. 'Might as well start on dinner to occupy myself.' Charlie arrived just as I had finished setting the table. "Good evening princess, how was your first of school?" Charlie asked "it was pretty eventful, I met the Cullen's. Made friends with two of them" "Their father is a surgeon here. They tend to keep to themselves but I have yet to receive any trouble from them. If I'm not mistaken the eldest, Edward, was telepathic" he said as he sat down to eat. "That makes sense I saw him looking at me trying to figure something out but I've known that I'm a shield since I was young" "He can only read surface thought nothing like Master Aro". I finished the food in contemplation glad he couldn't hear my thoughts 'he would know who I am and all the thoughts of Rosalie' just as my brain provided me with her name I felt my heart break all over again." Excuse me" I said near tears. I ran up to my room, locked the door and threw myself down on my bed and proceeded to cry myself to sleep 'homework will have to wait.'

I spent the next few weeks getting to know Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. Alice was pixie in every sense she loved to dress up and dance, she was easily excited. Between her and Emmett we got into a lot of mischief at school and on weekends in Port Angeles. Jasper was always there to keep us in check and from getting into too much trouble. I was very glad to have so many friends, even though Jessica still hated me and Rosalie refused to talk to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys there is a poll on my profile. Please take a look and vote

... 

Friday morning in Math Emmett invited me over to his house he said "my mom wants to meet you, she wants to meet the person that made friends with Jasper. He's a bit socially awkward" thinking about it brings a smile to my face. This invitation was extended to me by both Jasper and Alice as well that day.

Today was Saturday the day I was going to be the only human amid seven vampires. My father told me not to worry, that out of all the covens to visit without exposing myself this was the safest. That Saturday morning when I woke up and got ready I looked in the mirror and realised I was meeting Rosalie's mother figure 'got to dress to impress' I got dressed in black skinny chinos, a white shirt and a black vest, no tie, and a cardigan over it. "beep beep" 'I should have let Jasper pick me up he would come to the door and knock, he's more of a gentleman than Emmett' Beeeep "Belly-bear hurry up" Emmett screeched from outside. I grabbed my phone and ran down the stairs, "Hey Charlie I'm going to the Cullen's" I shouted when I was at the bottom of the stairs" "OK be home before dark" Charlie shouted back from somewhere inside the house.

When I walked outside I saw Edwards Volvo, confused but I still got in when I saw Emmett in the driver's seat. "hey Emmy-bear why are you using this car?" I asked "well, my dear Belly-bear Edward was throwing a tantrum so I decided to steal his car. Strap up Bella we going bundu-bashing" he said this with a very naughty look on his face. "Bundu-bashing?" I asked still slightly confused but excited 'most of his ideas were usually very exciting and totally worth the trouble we get into after' "yes Belly-bear we are going to drive around the forest in his precious soccer mom car" "yeah, let's go!" I shouted. He took off into the woods next to the road driving through bushes around trees and fallen logs. I was being shaken and thrown in every direction and worst off all the ground was damp so we kept fishtailing and sliding all over place on the trip to his house. When we finally arrived at the Cullen house the windows and windscreen has mud all over. We got of the car laughing like crazy, I turned to look at the car and saw mud and leaves coating the car all over. Scratches from the branches on the car door and the slight tilt of the car told me that we either damaged the axel or one of the wheels was flat.

I looked up to see the entire Cullen family outside. Jasper trying to keep his laughter with his hand over his mouth, Alice bouncing around looking super excited that we had arrived, Rosalie looking angry but I see a small smile in the corner of her scowl and the light in her eyes she liked how I dressed today, after all it is for her'. Edward; eyes black hair mussed, breathing so heavily. Stalked towards us. I turned to Emmett to see he had stopped laughing but was still smiling. Jasper had stopped and moved in behind Edward to stop him if he did anything stupid. "My car!" he shouted "Emmett how could you, you know how much I love my car." I swear he was close to tears. He stomped off into the house. Everyone started laughing as soon as he walked into the house. Rosalie turned to me and said "I expect this behaviour from Emmett but not you" and she walked into the garage leaving me to my own thoughts. 'I had disappointed my mate, the one person who I'm supposed to impress and make happy not disappointed' my mood dropped and I could tell Jasper, the resident empath, noticed. "why don't we go inside darlin', I'm sure Esme can't wait to meet you." "yeah lets Jay, I even dressed up" "and you look fine Bella" "thank you Jay, Emmett didn't even notice."

With that we all walked into the house. "hey, I noticed all right," Emmett pouted "I'm sure you did" Said Alice "and Bella you clean up nice, if I wasn't with Jasper I would definitely go for you" I laughed and thanked the pixie vampire because I could see they were trying to cheer me up. They took me to the kitchen, I won't lie the first thing I noticed was the food, then Esme. I looked up from the food to see the covens maternal figure, in all her glory the lighting was just perfect her caramel hair seemed to glow and her smile just lit up the whole place. 'She's beautiful' I thought unaware I had said it aloud, "thank you Isabella, I'm Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you "She said in a honeyed voice 'it could never rival Rosalie but it was close' I walked up to her and took her hand, kissed the back with a little bow. Looked up and said. "it is my pleasure to be in the presence of such a beautiful woman" She laughed a bit and said "thank you again but you do know I'm married to Dr Cullen, right?" "it is a shame but I'm sure that he saw you and was beside himself, a woman as beautiful as you has to be married. It's just my loss." "Ok Belly bear sop hitting on my mother, eat ad lets go play. I plan to kick your ass as COD." While everyone was laughing, I settled in my seat and turned to Emmett an said "You think you can beat me oh please, let me refuel and your ass will be the one getting a kicking" "Language kids" "sorry mom/mam" Emmett I and I said together. "I didn't know what you liked so I made a little of everything. Anything that gets left over you can take home." Esme said when she saw the look of concentration on my face as I was deciding what to eat. "that's great, I can't wait to try a bit of everything." There was a chicken Caesar salad, a plate of bacon, waffles, eggs Benedict and three types of juice. It all looked so good and smelled even better I couldn't wait any longer so I plated a bit of everything onto my plate and chowed down. 'I could tell she was excited to cook for someone because no one in the house actually ate food. They all sat down around the table and started talking amongst themselves "Bella I don't think you should eat so fast you might just choke of something" she Alice. I looked up to see that she was truly worried that the 'human' might choke. I finished the food I was chewing "I can't help that the food is so amazing, seriously Mrs Cullen if you ever want to cook for someone that you kids. My stomach will always welcome your food." As soon as I finished the food on my plate, an a few extra pieces of bacon. I got up walked over to were Esme was sitting and got down on one knee. I took her hand and said, with a serious look on my face "Esme, if you ever leave Dr Cullen please consider marrying me so that I can eat food like this every day" I finished off with the most blinding smile I could muster. "I will definitely consider it but I doubt I will ever leave my husband" She looked around and bent down to whisper in my ear "I am in love with him after all" I turned to the heavens and whisper shouted "NOOOOO!" the I got up dusted myself off "Well let's go Emmy-bear, kicking your ass will put me in a better mood" I said jokingly. Before I left I kissed Esme on the cheek and thanked her for the food.

They walked me to the living room area the walls were painted an off-white colour. There were pictures of them on the wall and a few expensive looking paintings on them. Black leather couches, a four seater a two seater and a lazy-boi sat in front of a large LCD HD screen tv with almost every gaming system known to man. "wow Emmy-bear nice set up you got there" "Thanks Belly-bear, But I'm still going to beat you." While we waited for Emmett to set up I challenged Jasper to a game of speed chess, I knew that e had a strategic mind but growing up amongst the Volturi you learn a few things. Two minutes into the game I had lost most of my pieces but I had a trick up my sleeve. While he was focused on trying to get to my king I already had my pieces in the perfect position, I just had to choose which way to take him down. "hey Belly-bear I'm done and you're losing anyway come let's play" he whined. Jasper had finished his turn and I decided to end the game "Check-mate Jay" I said with a triumphant smile. "He looked down on his side of the chess board "you could have finished long ago, you have been playing me this entire time" he said with an incredulous look on his face, shocked at the many ways I could have won the game. "I lured you into a false sense of victory and you got sloppy Jay." I tsked at him and walked over to Emmett taking off my cardigan and unbuttoning my vest so I could be comfortable.

We played a few rounds of COD both of us winning and losing against each other while Jasper replayed the game of chess he had just lost trying to figure out how he lost and Alice sitting on the couch looking through the latest fashion magazine 'the only fashion magazine I read is GQ so I was not paying attention to it.' We decided to play another game with the same results as the first for another two hours when Rosalie came into the house "Emmett I think you should take a break so Bella can have lunch" She said I turned to look at her. She was wearing a red bandana to keep her hair out of her face, tied in a messy bun. She was wearing cut of shorts and a large t-shirt. She had car grease on her cheek and on her clothes 'she could not look more beautiful in that moment, destroying stereotypes that beautiful blond women aren't smart. She looked every bit a modern woman not afraid to get her hands dirty and do work that is considered to be for men only. Wow when I thought she couldn't get any better she surprises me.' I was shaken out of my perusal by Emmett's shout of victory, I had been so focused on her that I totally forgot about the game we had been playing. "Belly-bear that's not fair you're so focused on Rosalie that you lost a game you would have won" "Emmy-Bear sometimes you whine more than Eddy boy" "I do not" he said faking offence.

I got up and walked towards Rosalie as I reached up to her face I could hear her take a sharp breath in. I wiped the grease on her cheek and caressed it "you had a bit of engine grease on your cheek" "thank you Isabella" she said slightly breathless. She then realised what had happened and she pushed my hand away and walked up stairs, I assumed she went to her room. I sighed and walked to the kitchen but was stopped when Jasper said "Bella, she's slowly warming up, just give it time she doesn't trust easily." When he said that I knew that I had to come clean soon and tell them who I really was but I just didn't know when I would do it. 'I will have to call father when i got back to the house'


	6. Chapter 6

I got back to the house at around 7 pm. I had a lot of fun with the Cullen's today even got to see a different side of Rosalie which was pretty amazing. Now to call father

(This conversation is in Italian but I don't know any Italian and google translate sometimes doesn't take grammar into consideration)

"Hello princess, how was your day with the _Cullen's"_ he doesn't like them much but he tolerates them enough

"hello father, I had a great time but there is something that I need to talk to you about. I need you to listen and let me finish first, ok?"

"of course, my little girl, I'll try to refrain from cutting you off"

"I believe I have met my mate in one of the Cullen clan. Rosalie Hale to be exact. I know that I am not able to feel the full bond as I human but through deductive reasoning I have concluded that she is my mate. I want to tell her who I am she doesn't trust me at all she believes I am a threat to the Olympic coven because I am human and if you found out you would have the all killed father. I have also made friends with some of the coven and I would prefer if they could stop the 'human' façade and relax around me and not be afraid that I might find out that they aren't human. i would like your permission to reveal myself"

"absolutely not Isabella! Do you have any idea how dangerous it could be if people found out who you are? Especially while you are human. This is far too reckless Isabella, I cannot allow you to endanger yourself in such a manner." He was angry, father was really protective of me.

"but father I truly believe she is my mate and that they are trustworthy, after all Carlisle is a friend to Uncle Aro."

"I understand but it was your idea to leave the palace without guards, you promised to keep your identity a secret in return I wold only have human bodyguards around you. Is that not what we agreed on Isabella?"

"Yes father that was the original agreement, but I didn't think I would meet my mate when we made that agreement. Let us make a change to the agreement then, I will agree to Jane and Alec as body guards if I can tell the Olympic coven. Please father, I want them to trust me and not be afraid that I might find out that they are vampires"

"Jane, Alec and Corin, as body guards" Corin has the ability make people feel content even when they are on fire. Sounds useless but very useful. Thinking about if Esme's aura is very similar to when I'm around Corin but I'm able to shield majority of her gift

"Jane and Alec only" The witch twins. We are close friends and I know that they will be more lenient than the rest of the guard.

"you drive a hard bargain princess, they will arrive in two days. Do you think you can hold off telling them until then?" My father spoils me, really. who would think the mighty Caius Volturi spoilt his darling daughter. His reputation is something else.

"Now tell me how are you enjoying spending everyday with _Humans_?" He doesn't like humans, he says it's because of his past and my own.

"It is very different, everything is so much slower, I am so accustomed to everything done at high speeds and with tremendous amounts of strength. I am enjoying myself but I miss home.

"We all miss you dearly my darling, your mother wants to talk to you. I had to stop her from coming over when she found out that there were vampires that side. She calmed down after I mentioned that it was the Olympic coven" I could hear mother denying everything in the background and threatening father with bodily harm.

"Hello mother" I am a daddy's girl but something's I cannot talk to my father about.

"Hello my darling Angel, are you sure you're ok, we can always come and fetch you. There is nothing wrong with wanting to come home." That's my mother's way of telling me she wanted me to come home but without asking directly.

"Yes mother, I am sure I have only been gone a month and I have made some friends here, Charlie is amazing and the body guards father hired are well hidden I don't even notice them."

"If you're sure honey, I miss you a lot you know, you have been near me for a long time. You must understand that I don't like not having my daughter nearby. Worst of all you're on a different continent. I don't understand why you just couldn't go to a school here in Italy."

I sighed, my mother was too good at guilt tripping me, this happened the last time I tried to live away from the castle, a boarding school in England. Two weeks and my mother talked me into coming back and continuing home schooling.

"I understand mother but father wanted me to do this and I agree with him. It will be very good for me to spend time with humans before my change and my mat is also here mother. I would prefer to be close to her especially right now. I love you mom but I'm staying in Forks. I will come visit during the school vacation. No, you cannot use the private jet to come and see me."

"Isabella you're not making this easy. How am I supposed to know that you're eating and staying healthy when I can't be with you?"  
"I'm old enough to take care of those things myself besides, as soon as I tell the Olympic coven you can call Esme and talk to her and she will keep an eye on me for you. Mother to mother."  
"I suppose that should do until you come back dear. Tell me more about your mate."

"She's beautiful mom, long blond hair, she fixes cars and she can sing. I haven't heard her yet but Emmett says that she's amazing."

"What kind of mate doesn't sing for you, darling is she treating you right. She is already a vampire the bond on her side should be much more aggressive than usual especially considering that you're still human and can be very clumsy. If it wasn't for the years if self-defence you would trip over air darling." She was getting hysterical

"Mother calm down, I think the animal diet is dulling their vampire senses a little so the bond doesn't affect her the same as it would if she had been on a normal diet, she would have changed me already if she was on a normal diet. From what I have seen on the castle it isn't easy for a vampire to have a human mate. Demetri said that his vampire side is always fighting him to change Giana but he fights it as much as he can because she wants to be the same age as him when she is changed."

"I'm not usually for the animal diet it is not normal but I am glad that in this case as it is the only reason that you're still human as it dulls her vampire instincts"

We continued talking a bit longer until I had to go down for supper. I was glad that father said I could tell the Cullen's and Hales' even though it meant that I would have vampire body guards. The façade that the Volturi are blood thirsty is just for appearances while we not a family the guard is loyal to the family and stay because they want to. It is easier to govern vampires if they fear the Volturi, they are always toeing the line to see whether the Volturi will respond or not. The have a lot of enemies especially the Romanians. Father said that they wanted to expose vampires to the humans but they didn't take into consideration the response they wold have. One of the experiments to gauge the response was with Vladimir, Dracula, that didn't end well for us and that was why it was decided that we would remain secret. He Volturi keep up with recent technology so that we can remain hidden even though the technology advances are making things a bit difficult. Sure, my father exterminated the Children of the Moon but he had a valid reason. They were becoming a threat to our existence and if they continued turning humans at such a fast rate they would become unstoppable and take over the world, killing the human population. My mother can be as ruthless as my father that's probably why they are mated but my mother is the only person that I know that can stop my father when he goes into a rage. I may be human for the time being but I am one of the Volturi just as any vampire in the coven is.

I was so anxious for the arrival of Jane and Alec I had missed then a lot thy are the closest thing I have to siblings. They are the children to Uncle Aro and Aunt Sulpicia. Sleep was not easy but after I did my evening routine I realised just how tired I really was.

 _I was in the forest again. I stopped running after the flash of gold. She stopped too she turned to me "Rose?"_

 _"_ _Don't give up Bella" she whispered She came closer and touched my cheek, she leaned toward me I closed my eyes and…._


	7. Chapter 7

Beep Beep Beep, 'I swear I am going to break that thing one of these days'. In got up and continued my daily routine even though was disappointed that my dream had not reached to the point where Rosalie had I had kissed. 'I wonder if this I show Alice must feel when things don't go her way'.my Sunday was normal with no sudden visit from the Olympic coven, this was when I worded whether Alice was focused on my family or not, but then again, my father made the decision and not uncle Aro. On Monday I went to my classes and continued as if nothing had changed until lunch time arrived. Edward and Rosalie had chosen to sit outside so that they would not be associated with the 'human' when the Volturi came questioning.

"hey guys so my cousins are going to come and visit and I'd like for you all to meet them"

"where are your cousins from Belly-bear?" Asked Emmett

"Yes Bella, you have never mentioned other family besides your mom and the chief" I understood where Jasper was coming from. I really hoped that they still wanted to be friends after they knew the truth.

"why so anxious Bella, is everything all right" While I was in my thoughts I had neglected to answer their questions.

"I'm anxious because of who they are, not a lot of people like them." I said

"Well darlin' I'm sure they aren't that bad, but we will give them a fair chance when they arrive."

"thank you, Jay. I would really appreciate that" 'I just hoped they are still this open when they find out who the cousins are'

After class, they took me out for ice-cream and a we did our homework together at the Cullen manor. I could tell that my nerves where really affecting Jasper and Emmett was doing his best to keep my mind off of the arrival of my cousins but between the possibility losing my new friends and it could jeopardise the already fragile bond I have with Rosalie. Ever since I spent the day at the Cullen's she doesn't sneer as much when I'm at the manor but she keeps her distance at school. She is at least willing to be in the same room as I am unlike Edward. Esme and Carlisle have been really accommodating and are disappointed in Edwards behaviour towards me. 'I could care less about that child, Emmett is clearly the youngest but, much more mature than he is.'

I was at the Cullen manor doing homework after school when I got a call, it was Jane.

"Hello Isabella"

"Hi Jane, hi Alec. Have you guys arrived yet?"

"Alec says hello, we are boarding a flight to Settle we will arrive in two hours, I just wanted to ask if you could come and pick us up at the airport" This is where I looked up and saw that the Cullen's had paled, an ashen colour when they heard her voice. They knew who it was.

"sure Jane. I'll come."

"Thank you, Isabella, drive safe"

"Fly safe"

I dropped the call and turned to my friends

"So, I should go and pick them up, I'll see you guys tomorrow I guess"

"Belly-bear I don't think it's safe for you to go alone, let us take my Jeep and go with you" Emmett was clearly worried about what they might do to me and I could see the same reflected in Jasper and Alice's eyes.

"Its ok Emmy-bear they are my cousins, I ca go alone"

"Emmett is right Bella, this way you won't have to drive alone at night to settle and with the boys you won't have to worry about any strangers trying to hurt you when you get to the airport"

I could hear the worry in Alice's voice when she said this. I decided not to continue arguing because even if I left alone I'm sure one of them would follow either on foot or by car, even both.

We took Emmett's Jeep he was driving I was sitting in the front seat and Jasper at the back we decided that she would stay as the jeep was only a five seater but I knew she would be forcing visions trying to make sure that we will be safe. The whole drive to Settle was quiet I was thinking about how I'm going to explain to them who I really was and they looked like they were worried about losing their human friend to the Volturi guards. When we arrived at the airport I turned to them said

"Please keep an open mind guys I know that my cousins can be a bit much but they are good pople who grew up in a bad situation. I will explain everything tomorrow after school after they have settled in."

"we will do our best darlin' after all we didn't promise you that we would give them chance."

I was glad Jasper was keeping as open mind I knew that as a military veteran his instincts were telling him to get rid of the perceived enemy before they could get a chance to harm his family, but he also knew that it would be starting war between the Olympic coven and the Volturi. They were greatly outnumbered and because the Volturi was so old they were stronger, faster and had an arsenal of gifted vampires.

We walked in and waited for Jane and Alec for a few minutes. When they I saw them, I ran up to Jane and hugged her before Emmett or Jasper could stop me. Jane was wearing skinny jeans, short black ankle length leather boots and a maroon inner fleece jacket. Alec was wearing black chinos, Italian leather shoes and a black leather jacket with maroon sleeves. Volturi colours of course. The colours made their pale skin stand had his hair neatly combed but you could see that he had run his fingers through his hair a few times giving it a slight mussed up look. Jane's hair was just below her hairs but parted from the side giving her a fringe tht covered the right side of her face. They looked smoking hot. I prefer Jane in a summer dress but they had to blend in as it was pretty cold outside. They were both wearing dark coloured lenses to hide their bright red coloured eyes.

"Jane! I'm so glad to see you how is everything back in Italy?"

"hello to you too Isabella, I have missed you so much it just isn't the same without you I am glad that we came." she hugged me back as tight as she could without breaking me in two"

"I missed you too Bella, what do I not get a hug?" Alec said I hugged him as well after I let go of Jane. i was so excited to have them here, it will make being here a better because how much I missed my family.

"Jane, Alec I want you to meet my friends Emmy-bear and Jay."

I could tell from their body language they did not want to be here but they didn't do anything because we were in public and they all didn't want to upset me. Their greetings were awkward and terse but no violence or offensive language so I was just glad that they were trying. On the drive back, Jasper sat in front while me and the twins sat in the back of the car. We chatted about all the things I had experienced in Forks and the new human friends I had made. They dropped us off at the Swan residence. Emmett and Jasper didn't look to happy to leave me with human drinking vampires but they had no choice.

"Good night Emmy-bear, Jasper I will see you both in class tomorrow"

"good night Bella. If you need anything call out our names and we will come running" said Jasper as he hugged me goodbye

"Yeah Belly-bear what he said." This was Emmett who also hugged me before they got into the car and drove off.

This meant that they were going to drop off the car and stay near to the house. 'I bet they are going to hide in the forest all night long within a hearing range so if I shouted they would be able to come and _rescue_ me.' It was very thought full of them to want to keep me safe

When they had left hearing distance Jane turned to me and said

"I'm glad you made friends that care about you so much, I respect them for trying to protect you even though it is not needed" Alec agreed, he doesn't talk much

Unlike my father, Jane and Alec didn't see the problem with the Olympic coven knowing about me, to them they just saw ore people who would keep me safe and were glad I made new friends. They were not happy with Rosalie and her behaviour but were happy that I met my mate because they had yet to meet their mates. Since the twins didn't sleep they put their luggage in my room and we left the house to go to La Push. We had a meeting with the shifters.


	8. Chapter 8

We drove to the treaty line and walked into the foliage so that we were not visible to passers-by.

"I can hear them, they are not even trying to be quiet. Mutts" So I have yet to meet anyone that likes the shifters, even I don't. They can be too cocky and rather aggressive

They came to a stop a few meters from the treaty line and the black wolf I knew to be the alpha went behind a tree to shift back into human form. The air was crisp as the sun was setting and the tension was high both sides were cautious and ready for anything. The rest of the wolves stood growling like the puppies they are. I noticed that they had a new wolf in the pack and if his demeanor is telling me anything is that he doesn't want to be here. The wolves don't really like the Volturi.

"You called a meeting leeches" Spat Sam

"we came here to inform you that we will be in forks for an undetermined time while the princess is doing her schooling here." Jane pat back with even more venom. "you will stay away from the princess and cause no trouble during our stay"

"We don't have to listen to you leech, and besides we know that you're going to drink your precious princess" the newest wolf had shifted addressed Jane directly. Wrong move on his part.

"You see that is where your wrong, you listen to me and listen. Good you may think you me outnumbered but I have centuries of experience with true werewolves and you're just a puppy compared to them. Could take you down without moving a single muscle"

This seemed to set the wolf off and the look of pure terror on the Alphas face when he shifted and attacked. They tried screaming his name and grabbing him but he barrelled towards us. The older wolves knew that the twins were nothing to trifle with. As he readied to jump over the treaty line he fell with a howl. He howled and whimpered, thrashed around under the influence of Jane's gift. I turned to see a thick grey mist gather around Alec as e readied to jump in at a moment's notice but he was confident that Jane could solves this little inconvenience. She held him under her gift until the alpha begged Jane

"please stop, he is still new he will be punished for his insubordination." Begged Sam, an alpha that knew when to fight and when to concede when the battle was lost instead of letting his anger get the best of him.

"See to it, I will not be disrespected by him or any of your wolves' if this happens again the Volturi will not hesitate to kill him." Spoke Jane I knew this was not a threat but rather a promise.

"Thank you for not killing him even though you were within your right to."

With that the wolves carried their fallen comrade and we walked to wards the car and drove to the house. The effects of Jane's gift allows her to instil a heavy dose of fear and respect from her enemies and the vampire world. While she revelled in her ability to instil fear in the hearts of hundreds, it made her said because most people are scare of her. It I difficult to be friends that fear you. Its not a true friendship. When we reached the house, we sat around the table while Alec made super for me and Charlie.  
"SO Bella what is our cover story while we go to school with you?" I could tell that she was excited to go to school they had never been.

"you are distant family from Italy that wanted to spend some time with your favourite cousin in America because you have never been. It will be enough for the humans but after school tomorrow we will tell the Olympic coven the truth." I replied

"I know you're scared that they will not want to be friends with you any longer" Said Alec as he gave me a hug.

"but you are amazing Bells and it would be their loss if they decide not to associate themselves, and besides now that you're not a 'danger' to the secret maybe your mate will warm up to you" Alec has a way with words and when he speaks its usually a good idea to listen. His quietness allows him to observe his surroundings and see things we usually miss.

The mention of my mat got me excited but when I saw Jane's face, the hurt in her eyes and smile, brought me back down. I turned to my cousin

"whenever we mention mates you get very sad, why is that?" I asked

"it's a story for another day but I am happy that you met your mate even if she is a bunny muncher" I decided I would let it go but for long. It hurts me to see her so sad. Most people don't know their story but I know that Jane would like nothing more than a mate that would love her unconditionally the way that Aro loves Sulpicia or Marcus loves Didyme.

I want a relationship like my parents, they work together behind the scenes plan strategies' on how to take down and army of new-born's, when they play chess its all or nothing. You can see the love between them runs deep and is passionate. Sometimes I'm glad to be human because no matter how thick the walls are I can see that all the other vampires can clearly hear what happens in their bedroom. I'm not saying they don't fight, oh they fight alright. They get loud and sometimes violent. I think it's great that they fight instead bottling everything inside, they have verbal fights but I've seen them escalate to physical and every time they fight they disappear for hours to 'make-up'. Uncle Aro and Aunt 'Cia don't usually have verbal fights when they do fight its mostly about Jane and Alec. Aunty Cia thinks her babies must stay nearby and away from any fights as long as possible, Uncle Aro believes that they have a right to choose to take part in missions and enforce the law. 'They are the heirs to my thrown after all' he said They didn't speak for a week, they would hold hands and stay near each other but no words were exchanged. It would have continued for longer but the twins had had enough of their fighting and told them that they were old enough t choose for themselves. Felix said that Aunt Cia locked them up in her and Uncle Aro's chambers the first time the twins got hurt. She can very protective of them. We all can't wait for Uncle Marcus and Aunt Dy to find their Childe. She's either going to smother them with love or be overly protective of them. She's like that with the twins and me. My mother smothers me just as much but I'm more of a daddy's girl like Jane.

We spent the rest of the evening doing my homework and talking about how the castle has been since I left. Alec inserts his two cents every now and them but he usually just lets Jane and talk while he reads or does tai-chi. They ran to Settle while I slept. They don't feed often well not as often as a new-born, they are nearly two thousand years old.

"Bella, Bella wake up." 'Why does Jane insist on waking me _before_ my alarm goes off?'

"Sister let her sleep, we stayed up late last night"

"No Alec, I want her to wake up now, she needs to help me get dressed for my first day at school."

I understand that you are excited sister but she needs her rest. at least wait until her alarm goes off"

"NO! Bella! Wake-up!" She shouted

"I'm awake Jane, I'm awake." i shouted exasperated.

"good not shower and help me get ready. I've never been to school with humans before I'm nervous Bella."

I sighed but got up anyway, I looked at my alarm and it was 5:45 a good hour of sleep before my alarm goes off. I got dressed in black and maroon sweat pants and a black leather jacket over a skinny fit grey shirt, Alec wore distressed skinny jeans and a crimson shirt with a black skinny tie. Jane ended up wearing black legging, a maroon shirt that reached mid-thigh and a black cardigan. After break-fast I drove us to school where I parked next to Emmett's jeep. When we got out of the car all the students turned to us and started gossiping over the new students. Because of the twin's pale complexion and almost white blond hair they could pass as an albino so they had no need for contacts to cover they bright red eyes. As soon as I got out of the car Alice jumped into my arms in a tight hug

"I'm so glad you're ok Bella I was so worried" She then whispered "they didn't bite you, right?"

"No, they didn't bite me Alice" I said laughing a little

I greeted all the others but I could tell from the looks on Jay and Emmy they were worried but relived that I was still alive. Jay turned to Jane when he read her emotions and I could see he was surprised and the level of anxiety in the usually stoic blond. I turned to look into Jane's eyes I saw that she was close to freaking out, I pulled her into my arms and whispered into her ears

"Hey, hey its going to alright. They can't hurt you remember. You will be fine."

I had planned to hold her for longer but I was ripped away from her and to my surprise it was Rosalie. I wanted to be angry at her but her next words made it very impossible.

"Stop touching my mate, get your own.' She growled at Jane

This caused Alec to stand protectively in front of Jane.

"Rosalie I think you should stop the amount of pain I'm feeling from her right now is not right, you're hurting her Rose"

"Thank you, Jay. Look Rosalie I get that I'm your mate and all but you have no right to talk to her that way. Not only is she my sister in every way but blood, you also don't know how difficult this is for her and you're the one that been ignoring me since we met." I said

I walked up to Jane and pulled her and Alec toward the school entrance as the bell was about to ring. I could hear Rosalie calling out to me but I knew that Jane needed me right now. I was not going to drop her just because Rosalie was jealous. I was glad she acknowledged me as her mate but I would have liked something a little more romantic not because she's jealous of my relationship with Jane. We got their schedules and since they were both technically 16 like me we had some afternoon classes together. I walked them to their first class while giving them a brief description and layout of the school. Jane still had not said anything since we left the house.

I stop and tilted her head up so that she would meet my eyes.

"Don't listen to what your brain is telling you listen to me, you're stronger now. They can't hurt you physically or emotionally. You're stronger than this and them. Chin up, chest out Janie, have confidence in your abilities because Alec and I do" I gave her one last hug and jogged to my class with Emmett.

"Hey Belly-bear, so you know what we are huh?"  
"Yes Emmy-bear I've always known"  
"your joking all this time?  
"yes Emmett this entire time I've known"  
"and you aren't scared?"  
"No Emmett I'm not scared"  
"Ok so when you say you've known, like how long is that"  
"For as long as I can remember Emmett."  
"Wow I have no words"  
"You're not mad that I didn't tell you that I knew ?"  
"I'm not mad just disappointed.. think of all the cool things we could have done?" He smiled at me  
"haha, I'm glad you're not mad. I'm still going to be around for a while Emmy-bear there is still time for us to have fun and get into trouble."

We joked around for the rest of the class, I was just happy that I had not lost Emmett as a friend. I spent the rest of the morning wondering if Jasper will be as forgiving as Emmett because I know Alice seems alright with it I'm guessing that her gift told her that everything will be alright but jasper is still pretty worried.

I sat with Jane an Alec outside to eat my lunch.

"How was the first of your day guys"  
Alec shrugged, like I expected so I turned to Jane

"it could have been better if they didn't stare so much, I mean really I get that my eyes are red you don't have to remind I know I'm petty pale. Why must humans be like this. They irritate me Bella I don't understand how you could possibly survive a month like this. I think one of them tried to smell me, imagine.."  
I was glad that she as back to her old self, confident and not afraid. It makes me smile to see her go off on a rant about all the things they did to irritate her. I was glad to see that she is moving past her demons little by little. One step at a time is what my mother always says.

"Bella! Are you even listening to me?" I grabbed her in the tightest hug I could muster and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're talking again Jane" Alec nodded his head in agreement.  
"thank you for all that you have done for me Bella, I would have gone home to Italy if it wasn't for you."

"Belly-bear why are you sitting outside don't you know you will freeze all you cuteness off"

I turned towards the voice and I saw Emmett, Jasper, Alice and surprisingly Rosalie walking towards us with their lunch trays. They sat down around the bench.

"I would like apologise for my behaviour this morning Jan, was way out of line. Bella was comforting you and I got jealous. Bella I would also like to apologise to you for my behaviour the last few weeks. I will explain later but I wanted you to know that I am terribly sorry."

"I accept your apology Rosalie, I know it hurts when you see your mate with someone else."

I looked at Jane to explain what she meant but she just shook her head and looked away. I was still worried about her but I was also glad that one; Rose was talking to me and two; I still had all my friends.


	9. Chapter 9

After the talking and progress we made at lunchtime, my class with jasper was awesome. We spent the lesson discussing ideas on our next pranks and the success rates on the pervious ones. Everytime the teacher would call us out for talking and ask us to answer a question we would answer perfectly each time only angering him more. We have Saturday detention as a result.

"you know Isabella I don't think I've ever gotten a Saturday detention before I met you, you certainly liven up my life on a daily. For that I thank you"

"Ncaw, you're welcome Jay-Jay, I'm glad that we are friends"

. It was totally worth it though. We laughed about it all the way to my next class with Rose.

"hello Bella, I would like for us to get to know each other. If you would like to of course because I totally understand if you don't. I mean I've been a... "

I had to stop this mindless rambling but it was just so adorable, I just wanted to kiss her so much in that moment.

" it's alright Rosalie we can start over if you would like, because I would like that too." I said shyly

We started talking a bit in between our work. I learnt that she loves fixing cars and her BMW is her favourite car in her collection that she had rebuilt or refurbished herself. She loves watching the stars when she feels stressed and that's light pink is her favourite colour. 'odd I know right she doesn't seem like the type to like pink'

By the time the day was over I had gotten to see Jane in a class full of human, she was still uncomfortable being around them for extended periods of time but she was making progress. She had yet to talk to any of them teachers included but I'm glad she doesn't look terrified anymore. Rose and I had some time together but I can't wait until we can spend time just the too of us in the near future. Jane and I walked hand in hand to my car, Alec was walking slightly behind us on my left, where we waited for the rest of the Olympic coven so we could drive to their manor.

Jasper was the first to reach us

"Isabella, Jane Alec. I hope you had a good day today, and it's good to have you here Jane and Alec. I'm sure we will form a solid friendship"

"seriously Jay, laying it on a bit thick aren't you? "

" I have no idea what your talking about Bella, I was simply being cordial to your friends"

"if you say so Jay, but I really don't believe you and that smirk says a lot"

Alice and Emmett joined us next. We waited a few moments and when I looked up I saw Rosalie walking down the steps 'strutting but whatever' she looked beautiful it's like the light was designed for her to utilise. The wind blowing her hair as she walked towards us. Hips moving side to side with every step in her heels. She caught me staring and she gave me a shy smile in return

"Belly-bear you got a bit of drool right there" Emmett teased.

I wiped my face and they all laughed I was just about to tell him where to get off when I heard Jane giggle beside me. She was making a lot of progress in regards to her interactions with the Cullens. She doesn't trust easily and she is not a people person, well a vampires vampire.

We got in our respective cars and drove off to the Cullen Manor. Jane and Alec in my mustang. Jasper and Alice with Emmett in his Jeep. Rosalie and Edward in her cherry red BMW. When we arrived at the Cullens, I got out of the car and raced to the house

"honey! I'm home," I shouted from the door

"just in time I made you a snack"

I kissed Esme on the cheek and went straight into the kitchen as though I owned the place.

"how was your day dear?"

"it was great but it would be better if you agreed to marry me Esme. Seriously you should consider it. I'll be 18 in a year and give a take a couple months."

She laughed at my statement and said

"I am considering it but I still love Carlisle" she said with a dreamy voice.

"ah yes the good doctor, will I get to meet him tonight? "

" yes dear, he is the coven leader after all"

"cool, I got to size up my competition"

I got up and did a few stretches to her amusement. Esme giggled as I continued my theatrics. I helped her clean up in the kitchen and went to the living room.

I walked into the living room to find the Cullens on one side and the twins on the other. Confused as to where to sit I decided to sit on the floor between the divided groups. Jasper joined me a few moments later with a chess board and we begin our first round of chess for the night. Three games later, I won two. Jasper insisted that I let him him but sometimes you have to loose a battle to win the war. Jane and Alex sat on one side talking amongst themselves in their native tongue. Emmett and Alice played a few video games and Rosalie was reading a magazine, cars. Carlisle walked through the front door and greeted Erme with a kiss. 'they make a cute couple honestly'.

"Dr Cullen its an honour to meet you really it's an honor to meet the man that is in possession of Esme's heart"

He turned to me with a quizzical look and shook my hand cautiously

"it is an honor to meet you too, I have heard a lot about you from my children"

After the pleasantries were over we gathered around the living room area, we sat down and I started talking. First I addressed Carlisle who had spent time with the Vultori

"Carlisle do you know the meaning of the pendants that the guard and royal family wear?"

"Of course bronze is for the lower guard, silver for the elite and gold for the royal family. Each royal family has a stone in the pendant to represent their heirs. The twins have a Ruby stone as they are heir to Aro, if Marcus had a childe it would be an emerald stone in the golden 'V' pendant. I am not sure what Cauis' colour is I'm afraid"

I took out the pendant that has hung around my neck since I was old enough to understand the meaning of it. I gold 'V' shaped pendant with sapphire on the right side of the 'V'.

"The heir to my father's throne, Cruise Volturi, has a sapphire stone."

I heard gasps from each of the coven but I did not expect Edward next words

"She's one of them we should kill them all while we have the advantage, she's a mere human and we have the twins outnumbered. As he finished his sentence he jumped up as soon as he did, he was down on the floor under the influence of Alec's gift. Losing all your senses can be disturbing. Worse then feeling the like you're being burnt alive. It disorientes you and completely shatters your hold on reality. It allows for your mind to conjour all sorts of scenarios and without the anchor to reality you lose your self in the nightmare that is your own imagination.

"please don't kill him. " cried Esme from Carlisle arms.

" Alex give him back his ability to hear" I commanded them as my father would. Rosalie may be my mate and the rest my friends, excluding Eddy boy, but this was an us against them situation and I knew that if they attack they would go for the weakest first and that would be me. Well that is how I would do it anyway.

"I didn't come here to be attacked, an attack on me is a direct attack on the Volturi. I came here to experience a human life and to make new friends. I am Isabella Marie Volturi, heir to Caius Volturi, mats to Rosalie Hale. I will not hesitate to reduce this coven to ash should you choose to attack me. "

I didn't want it to end up like this I don't want to lose my new friends. I had to protect myself and the twins. If pushed I would kill them all sparing Rosalie.

"we don't want a fight Isabella but you have to understand that we are wary. We want you to feel safe and part of the family. Edward was out of line and his thoughts and opinions do not correlate with the rest of the coven."

"i do understand Carlisle. I don't want to lose my new friends and the progress Rosalie and I have made. This is why I chose to tell you. If I am forced I will not hesitate"

"then why do you have Jane and Alec as body guards Belly-bear. Don't you trust that we love and won't hurt you in anyway?"

"I do trust you Emmy-bear, but don't forget rule number one of being a vampire. 'any human that has the knowledge of vampires must either be turned or killed' Jane and Alec are here just as a precaution. My father's idea, as human body guards would not be effective against a coven of vampires and the wolves are too far to be of much protection" I said

"the wolves? As in the Quilet pack? " asked Carlisle

" yes sir, we understand that you have a treaty with them, uncle Aro was disappointed when you didn't tell him Carlisle but it was sorted out a while ago. They are under Volturi jurisdiction now. They report to us. Your treaty with them still stands of course. Just know that we have the ability to void it if necessary."

I know it sounds like the Volturi are all power hungry but if the supernatural goes unchecked and not under strict regulations anything is possible. The Southern Newborn Wars being one of the events and also the uncontrolled behaviour of the Children of the Moon.

"but that's not why I am here today. I am here to tell my story on how I ended up with the Volturi. "

As soon as I finished that sentence a knock on the door distrurbed us. I turned to Jane for a verification of who it was and the look of paij on her face told me she knew who exactly was behind the door. Any mention of the Denali coven end ups with the same emotional response.

"Tanya, Kate Irina, welcome. But we weren't aware you were coming." said Carlisle confused.

"hello Carlisle, Edward called us an few days ago and told us you might need help taking a care of some vampires that seemed to be a threat to your coven. He failed to mention that the vampires he was talking about is the Volturi " Tanya Denali sneered, coven leader to the Denali coven, in Denali Alaska.

She did not like the Volturi one bit. After the trial and excecution of her maker and blood aunt, Sasha, they have stayed as far as possible from the Volturi staying on the right side of the law and always making sure the Volturi doesn't have any reason to call them in. Interestingly enough they took Elzear and his mate into their coven, as he served the Volturi for a few hundred years.

"My apologies Tanya but Edward acted on in his own. We had no idea he called you. Please come in and we can talk."

They stepped into the house and soon as they walked into the our vision, Jasper collapsed with a cry.

"Ah. The pain I feel is so intense, Jane, Tanya why do you feel this way? " he said through gritted teeth

Alice was first go reach him followed by Esme. Everyone turned to Tanya and Jane for an explanation the level of pain that Jasper was feeling was equivalent to losing a mate. To your knowledge neither of them had met their mate before.

" Jane is my mate, but after she helped convict and kill Sasha I refused to mate with her. It's been over a thousand years since I last saw her" Tanya addressed us, angry and with no remorse.

"Irina and I have been waiting for our mates for thousands of years. Not only did you know who it was but you blamed her for something she didn't even do. I know you loved Sasha so did we Tanya. But to reject the gift of being mated and to sleep with multiple people for hundreds of years after knowing who your mate is. The pain she must have been put through because of your behaviour. You don't deserve to be the coven leader. A true leader would have more sense than to abandon their mate because she was enforcing a rule that Sasha clearly broke." Kate ranted and I could see a few sparks on her hands.

She was so angry that her gift was reacting. she made an attempt to grab Tanya in an order to brutally electrocute her, but Jane was faster she slammed into Kate and wrestled her into a submission, a full-nelson before she could even move an inch. Kate may be older than Jane but Jane was more experienced faster and smaller than Kate. Jane also had years of fighting experience over Kate.

Alec and Rosalie had moved me to the furthest corner of the room. Crouched down teeth bared. Ready for any attack, Alec had released Edward from his gift but the length of time he been under had left Edward incapacitated for the time being.

"Stop! " I shouted.

" I heir to Cauis Volturi call for order, Jane release her." she growled at me in response. Rosalie responded to her with an even louder growl. Before things got out of hand I layer a hand on Rosalie and she calmed down and pulled me into a tight embrace. I sank into her arms but right now was not the time. I pulled away from her and walked to where Jane was seconds form ripping Kate's arms off, Rosalie and Alec mimicking my every move.

"Jane. " she looked at me fury burning deep in her charcoal eyes and lips pulled back into a snarl.

" Jane listen to my voice. Let go of her. She's Tanya sister if you kill her Tanya will never forgive you" it was low but I had to appeal to the beast that was on the surface.

"Hurt mate" she growled and snarled into Kate's face.

"Yes but you have to let her go or else you will hurt your mate even more" I pleaded with her.

"Me hurt mate?" She asked

from her point of view she was protecting her mate, even though her mate had rejected her for this long she still cared about Tanya.

"yes Jane, now let go of her OK."

She threw Kate to the ground and straightened up and walked back to my right side.

"OK now let us sit down and talk. It is going to be a long night" I Said.

Everyone found a seat. Me on Rosalie's lap. Alec to my left and Jane to my right. Emmett placed himself on the floor by my feet. We were on the right side of the living room. Jasper, with Alice next to him, stood with his back to the wall and in such a way that he could see everyone and every exit in the room. Kate, Irina, Esme and Carlisle were seated perpendicularly to me and mine. Tanya was seated faced towards us looking at Jane with utter contempt and betrayal burning in her eyes. Jane looked down at her hands unable to look at Tanya, eyes glistening with tears that would never fall.

The tension was so thick that Jasper was struggling with the warring emotions in the room. Edward was still lying on the floor. A drooling mess.


	10. Chapter 10

JANE POV

I was glad to be with Bella again. Alec and I have not have friends for a long time or ever really. When we were human they all hated us and now that we are immortal they fear us. I love my father Aro and my mother but there are somethings I can't talk to them about or even Alec about. Our human life was filled with pain and suffering I embraced the pain whereas Alec shut it out. I think that's where our gift came from. Years of of emotional and physical pain.

 _Flashback_

 _I woke up with bruises covering almost every inch of my skin some old and yellow some blue and black. On my face from the slaps arms from his rough hold and my abdomen from his kicks and punches. The first thing I did was check on my twin. He usually got the brunt of our fathers abuse because he was protecting me._

 _He has never touched me sexually which I was glad but I know that he doesn't simply because he thinks he might catch whatever evil is in us._

 _People in this town thought we were evil because not only were we twins, we were fraternal twin and our mother died giving birth to us. Father blamed us when he was sober and punished us when he was drunk. He blamed us._

 _I snuck through the house trying not to wake father who was passed out on the floor by his room, when outside to get water and some herbs to apply onto Alec's wounds._

 _I had spent most of my life healing his cuts and bruises, to help him numb the hurt whereas I breath through the pain. Use it to fuel my rage. Because one day, one day we will be strong enough, I just hope that day is soon._

 _End of flashback_

Being around humans all day was hard because of our experience with them and being immortal for over a thousand years, I have seen them kill and hate each other, over religion and skin colour. I know they can't hurt me but I can't help but be thrust back into the past whenever I'm around a lot of them. I can deal with Giana because she's one human in a coven of vampires but being one vampire surrounded by human is not easy easy. Bella and Alec make it better but even they can't help me escape my mind.

We are outside now with some of the Cullens, I'm hanging on to Bella because she's my life line right now. Bella wants me even though my own mate doesn't. She makes me feel worth something, like I have more use than just causing pain and fear. I know my brother thinks the same of her. Bella had helped us a lot in the fifteen years we have known her. Her friendship means a lot to me. More than what most would think. Especially coming from a sadist like me.

Anyway I laugh at Emmetts joke and soon we are driving to the Olympic manor. I don't pay attention to what their saying just Bella's heartbeat. It was working to calm me as she sat down and played chess with Major Whitlock. Listening to it race when she looked at Rosalie and won a game with Jasper. This is what I need after a day of hundreds of heartbeats each with their own rhythm. Hers is a rhythm I'm used to. One that I've come to trust, I can't wait for her to be turned but will miss her heartbeat, when it races when she's exited or happy.

Carlisle walked in shaking me out my thoughts about Bella. He was young compared to me but he had a family and a mate that loved him. I only had Alec, Bella and my parents. My real parents not the sperm donor that abused me for all my human life. Everytime I think of him I get filled with hate and anger for what he did to me and what those memories still do do me today. I wished that my memories had faded like most do. But mine were still there, in HD.

I still was not paying attention to what they were saying just making sure I was close enough to Bella to keep her safe and alert enough to fight if need be. That's were my first mistake was.

When the door was open the first thing I smelled was her scent I immediately went into shock.

'what was she doing here, she had spent the last few hundred years avoiding me'

My second mistake was looking at her. Her Golden coloured eyes didn't look as vibrant and alive as her crimson eyes, but they were equally as beautiful. Her strawberry blond hair, blowing on the wind as they stood at the entrance of the living room. A gust of wind from the open windows blew my scent in her direction and I saw her eyes turn charcoal.

Not with lust but with hate.

It hurt so much that she hated me for being Volturi, the pain was worse than what my father did to me. Worse than being ridiculed by the whole village, spat on and shoved around . kicked when I was down. There was nothing I could compare the pain to, I've seen the pain my gift can inflict but the pain in my heart was ten fold. My heart was broke more with every second she hated me. I started to doubt that there was any part of my heart that was whole. It felt like shattered glass. Hundreds of years each time she slept with another only serving to kill me more. A pain that should have turned me insane years ago.

But I hold on to the hope that maybe one day. One day she will look at me with love in her eyes, that maybe one day she will hold me tightly in her arms the way I deserve. that maybe just one day the pain would stop and my heart would swell with an endless love from her. A love I had only ever seen in the eyes of the mated couples around me.

A love that only my mate can hold for me, untainted and strong. To see the love in my eyes reflected in hers.

Even though I was pain being so far from her, I don't want her to feel pain. Which is why I have stayed away this long. I know that when she sees me she only thinks of that day her maker was killed, it kills me to be away from her but I would do anything to prevent her pain.

"Jane is my mate, but after she helped convict and kill Sasha I refused to mate with her. It's been over a thousand years since I last saw her" Tanya said, her voice filled with hate for me but I was glad to know she acknowledged me as her mate.

"Irina and I have been waiting for our mates for thousands of years. Not only did you know who it was but you blamed her for something she didn't even do. I know you loved Sasha so did we Tanya. she crated an immortal child that slaughtered an entire town. to reject the gift of being mated and to sleep with multiple people for hundreds of years after knowing who your mate is. The pain she must have been put through because of your behaviour. You don't deserve to be the coven leader. A true leader would have more sense than to abandon their mate because she was enforcing a rule that Sasha clearly broke." Kate ranted and I could see a few sparks on her hands.

She was so angry that her gift was reacting. I saw her muscles tighten and I moved before I realised I had her in a full Nelson.

Alec and Rosalie had moved Bella to the furthest corner of the room. Crouched down teeth bared. Ready for any attack, Alec had released Edward from his gift but the length of time he been under had left Edward incapacitated for the time being.

"Stop! " Bella shouted, I knew I had to listen but this vampire was about to attack my mate, I would not let that go. My beast wouldn't let me.

" I heir to Cauis Volturi call for order, Jane release her."

I growled when she said this,

'she has to be punished don't you understand' I screamed in my head .

Rosalie responded to me with an even louder growl. Before things got out of hand I saw Bella lay a hand on Rosalie and she calmed down and pulled her into a tight embrace. She walked to where I was seconds form ripping Kate's arms off, Rosalie and Alec mimicking her every move. My growls growing with volume at every step. 'please you have to understand, she was going to hurt my mate' I continue shouting in my head but unable to get the words out of my mouth as my beast took control.

"Jane. " my beast looked at Bella fury burning deep in my charcoal eyes and lips pulled back into a snarl.

" Jane listen to my voice. Let go of her. She's Tanya sister if you kill her Tanya will never forgive you" it was low but she had to appeal to the beast that was on the surface.

"Hurt mate" my beast growled and snarled into Kate's face. I had moved her onto the floor my hand around her throat. She was on her back and I was crouched over her.

'I don't understand how this was hurting my mate'

"Yes but you have to let her go or else you will hurt your mate even more" she pleaded with my beast

"Me hurt mate?"

'how I'm just protecting her, why can't you see that' I was still unable to speak in full sentences, primitive in my state.

from my point of view I was protecting my mate, even though my mate had rejected me for this long I still cared about Tanya.

"yes Jane, now let go of her OK."

I threw Kate away from me and straightened up and walked back to Bella's side. Right now she was the only person other than Tanya that could calm me and down, if I listened to her now she would help me understand. 'how could I possibly hurt my mate when I was just protecting her. That's what a mate is supposed to do'

I settled next to Bella as I calmed down no one else mattered but her and Tanya who was sitting across from me.

'she was probably now pissed me that her coven mates where angry at her. Some how this was my fault.'

 **Bella POV**

Now that everyone was seated and the situation was somewhat in control Tanya had to open her mouth

"why don't we kill the human its obvious she knows about Vampires and the Volturi is already here any way"

The attitude she had was beginning to piss me off. I get that her maker died and she didn't like the Volturi but if she continued in this manner she won't like the response I have for her insolence.

Every other vampire growled at her for such a suggestion.

"You are misinformed Tanya, I am Volturi. Daughter to Cauis and Athenodora. Now i understand that you weren't aware but I would be more careful in the future. My mate won't hesitate to rip your head off"

as I said this I put my hand on Jane to show her the it was an empty threat I would never do that to her regardless of the pain Tanya put her through I would never hurt her mate.

"I see now why are we here anyway, this is waste of my time."

"no Tanya we are going to stay and you're going to get over what ever it is that is blocking you from fully making a mate bond with Jane." Said Kate.

"I'm sorry Tanya, or are our coven leader but I agree with Kate on this one. Clearly there is something wrong for you to have this much hate for your mate. Anyone can see that she's hurting, it's so clear in her eyes." said Irina

We all turned to Tanya and I could see that for the first time she actually looked into Jane's eyes, and I saw the hate in her falter before she put on a mask of indifference.

"I think I may have an idea" Alec spoke up.

We all turned to him, the whole room shocked to hear him speak. His voice deep and smooth. Before he could start explaining Irina had him against the wall. We all thought she was attacking him but on closer inspection she was holding him tightly. I think Alec just found his mate.

His ability to blend in the background so well had left him unnoticed every time they were anywhere near each other.

It was a known fact that his scent was faint and almost undetectable. Irina had never truly noticed him until today.

I was happy for him he had a mate that accepted him from the moment she realised what Alec was to her.

They pulled apart and came to sit down next to us. The twins and both their mates even though Tanya was currently rejecting Jane.

"As I was saying. I believe that the day they met Tanya was so emotionally distraught that the bond was unable to form properly on her side. The years apart and her current 'vegetarian' diet is stopping the bond from ever fully forming. I think that the only way for the bond to have a chance to form she must switch to a human diet and then maybe there is a chance the bond will from properly and then they can begin to heal the years of pain. "

I don't think I've ever heard him speak this much in one sitting. I agreed with him though, their diet quelled their beasts just enough for this to be possible. Just like with Rosalie. They are really able to squash the longing that red eyed vampires would feel for their mates. It truly makes them more human but if takes away the most amazing parts of being a mated vampire. They are unable to feel each other's emotions as strongly as they would if they had a different diet. But it seems to work for them so who am I to judge.

#A/N

I know it's short, test with too many chapters to study for. I can't promise a longer one but I will try post as much as possible. As two in one week in two weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

We were getting no where with this level of tension. It was getting late and I was getting hungry. A hungry Bella is an angry Bella. On queue my stomach growled and Emmett laughed. It helped cut the tension a bit. Not a lot but just enough for the vampires to get out of fight or flight mode.

"oh Bella darling, it seems like it's time for you to eat"

"thank you Esme, I'm glad someone here cares about the only human in the whole house" I said

She walked me to the kitchen were she plated up tagliatelle and bolognese.

Edward was slowly starting to come out of his comatose state if you where wondering. He had moved his head and groaned. Not that anyone noticed.

I ate my food, flirted with Esme. I know we are both mated, well Rose and I not completely, but I enjoyed it. Else knew I don't mean anything by it but it's was becoming our thing. When I finished Iwent back to sit down next to Jane but Rosalie had taken my seat so I sat on her lap. With this Emmett smirked at me and said

"yeah get that Belly-bear"

I laughed 'so childish'

Alice and Jasper had come to sit down, Alec and Irina were talking softly to each other. Rosalie wrapped her arms around me and placed her nose in my hair and took a deep breath, taking in my scent and leaving a bit of hers on me. We were making progress, mostly when her vampire comes to the surface does she truly realise our bind but she was slowly becoming more used to being with me. It will take time because of her diet but I know it would be better of she supplemented it with a human diet.

"it's been a long day and I think Bella needs rest, let's pick this up tomorrow afternoon. Emmett could you please escort Bella and the twins back, then run back once you have dropped them off" said Carlisle, the pacifist. I wonder why he is such a pacifist?

"yes I agree, I'm tired and pissed off at Tanya right now. I will think much clearer tomorrow because right now I want to punish her for what she has done to Jane."

According to our laws keeping mates from one another is a serious crime but for a mate to knowingly hurt their mate and sleep with countless men and woman is just unheard of.

"Yeah, and Tanya needs to hunt, humans and maybe she will remove that stick that is lodged up her ass" Kate retorted and Jane growled at her in response. 'I love the way she stands up for Tanya even though she would never do the same in return'

I stood up and Rosalie with me, we walked outside hand in hand. She pulled me into a tight embrace and then she kissed me on the cheek before I got in the car. I sat in the back with Jane and pulled her into a tight embrace. Alec had decided that he and Irina would hunt together so we would leave without him. I bet he was going to mark his mate tonight to make sure every vampire knew that she was taken.

When a vampire marks their mate

Emmett drove my car to the house and dropped us off and waved us goodbue and took off running into the forest. It was quarter to 11pm when we stepped through the front door and Charlie was waiting for us, I just know it. When we walked in he was sitting at the kitchen table, arms crossed and a scowl etched on his face.

"where have you girls been, and where is Alec. I have been waiting for hours, with no word from either of you. I cannot believe this reckless behaviour girls. Maybe from Bella because she's wild, but Jane you know better. She needs her sleep and you need to inform me if you are going to be late!" Charlie was red in the face at the end of his rant.

"we had to take care of some official business Charlie. It ran later than we had anticipated. I apologise for not texting but the situation was volatile I forgot. Please don't blame Jane she has had a rough night. Oh and Alec is off with his mate. " I explained

He calmed down and sent us off to bed. I got changed into my pj's brushed my teeth and hair. Climbed into bed and had Jane join me over the covers. 'vampires were rather cold'

" you are really strong Jane. To have suffered all these years and not gone crazy. I don't know how you did it, I wish I had your strength." I said as soon as she laid down. After I spoke she didn't bother responding She just turned into me and sobbed into my chest, tear less but heartbreaking. Crying out the pain of years of rejection seeing her mate and only to be accused of things she had not done. The pain of knowing that your own mate didn't love you the say you loved her. I pulled her closer into my chest and held her as tightly as I could. I was glad that she trusted me enough to cry but hurt that such a beautiful soul had to endure all this hurt from the one person that was supposed to love her unconditionally.

'I wonder what Jane said to Uncle Aro, I know he would have punished Tanya king ago if it wasn't for something that Jane had said. He was rather old fashioned and Jane being the submissive one in the relationship. Submissive vampires aren't weak or anything just clarification I guess.He would have punished Tanya, as a father, a dominant is meant to take care of their submissive mate. Treat them with kindness, spoil them, love them, protect them fight for them . They need a lot of reassurances and it's the dominant that needs to give them. If Tanya and Jane do get together it will be a century before Jane will truly believe that every time Tanya went out she won't come back to her.'

With this horrible thought I went to sleep with Jane in my arms and Rosalie in my dreams

 _I was back in the forest, this time I could clearly see Rosalie, she was standing in front of me barefoot. She was wearing a white dress, empire line, with a small gold band around it. It flowed to mid thigh. Where her long legs just went on and on. Her hair was a blowing in a non existent wind and the sun shining down in her making her diamond hard skin glitter. She was smiling at me, her lips red and plump begging to be missed. Her eyes were still that beautiful butterscotch colour and shined with love. Love that was only for me. She giggled when she noticed me checking her out and it sounded like little bells in the wind. Breathtaking. The entire vision of of my mate in this dream just took my breath away. She walked towards me hips swinging from side to side. Until she reached me and stopped. She lifted one hand to my face and caressed it._ _"you are beautiful my mate" her honeyed voice flowed over me, igniting a fire deep in my core. She leaned towards me, I could fell her breath of my lips when..._

Beep beep beep. 'that alarm again.' i grabbed and threw it with all my might, I threw it into my window smashing it to pieces and out into the forest. 'dammit now I have to fix the window and buy a new alarm'. This day was staring off to be horrible. I just knew it would only get worse from here.


	12. Chapter 12

After the horrible awakening I got. I finished my morning routine. If you guys were curious it's the normal stuff but with some tai chi to get me started. It calms me especially with the evening I had yesterday. Who knew vampires so old could act like children. I just hoped Tanya was bloated with human blood 'courtesy of Kate' and I prayed Rosalie and at least one blood bag 'I know it's reaching for the stars but a girl can hope, right?' Coffee was the first thing on my list then the awesome food Jane made. 'waffles, and Nutella. Yum' now for school. I was not looking forward to that honestly

"hey Jane, where is Alec?"

"he is still with Irina, he called and said he would meet us at school"

"OK, argh I just hope we have a normal day today "

With that we got in the car and I drove us to school. I love my car. Prestine condition I don't even eat in it. That's how much I love this car. 'I bet Rose would too,'

We got to parking lot and met up with the Cullens, Edward was missing 'not like I cared' I stood next to Rose and Jane next to me. Holding my hand, she was still uncomfortable around this many humans. 'I wish Tanya were here to make her feel better'

Alec arrived after us. He got out of the car blond hair mussed, black leather jacket red v-neck, black skinny jeans and formal shoes. Irina got out with him. Dressed similar to him but with black stilettos. She grabbed him by his jacket and kissed him. The humans all around turned and by the looks in their face they were impressed. Older woman and she was driving a Mercedes SLK350 metallic navy blue. Then the bell rang all the humans herded into the school, Rose kissed me on the cheek then proceeded to shut away while I watched her hips. After the little show curtsey of Rosalie I walked Jane to Alec so they could go to class.

The day began normal but then Jasper and I decided to ditch our respective class and put laxatives in the food that was being served. We ground the pills and snuck into the caferia. Jasper was talking to the cook as I snuck past them and sprinkled the laxative in all the food she was preparing. I used to sneak all around the castle but it's not easy being one of the two humans living in the castle. Not only are the vampires in tune with my scent but the heart beat gives me away all the time. Humans on the other hand were easy to sneak past or catch by surprise.

We were walking down the hallway laughing when we ran into the deputy principal. When I say ran into I mean quite literally so there I was leanjng on Jay because he stopped me from falling, I looked up and she was livid her normally pale face was bright red. A contrast with her black, dyed, hair.

"of all the people to be skipping class. Mr Hale I didn't expect this from you but since you have been friends with Miss Swan here not only do you have a detention on Saturday but you're skipping class. Miss Swan, all your transcripts show you as a well behaved young lady, never got into trouble or skipped class. I'm disappointed in both you. Come with me we are calling your parents. "

With that we followed her to the office and sat outside her office.

" OK so Jay. Story is that I'm missing home and you found me in the bathroom crying and you were comforting me, yes?"

"sounds very believable, we can also say that you are acting out because of it and me being the great friend I am was just trying to make you feel better"

As soon as we got out story straight the principle walked out with the deputy behind him.

"we called both of your parents. Mr Hale Dr Cullen was in surgery so Mrs Cullen is coming."

We both paled. Carlisle we could handle but Esme man we were in so much trouble. She's going to call my father. That was worse but if mother found out I was dead. Not even playing the Rosalie card could get me out of this one.

'I was right this day was going to be bad. At least we didn't get caught lacing the food'

We sat there both feeling sorry for ourselves, when Esme can bursting through the office door and she headed straight for us. We flinched I'm response.

"of all the people to get in trouble i expected Emmett but you Jasper. You have a lot of explaining to do when we get home. I swear young lady, if I was your mother I would tan your hide."

Charlie walked in next. He looked at me and Jasper, saw Esme shouting and started laughing. Not the reaction I was expecting.

They walked into the principals office together

"what is he saying Jay"

"He said that we are both good students but we are bad influences on each other. He is glad you have made such a close friend so he won't be giving us another detention but next time he will. Then Charlie said thank you for being Lenient on them. He thinks it's because you're missing home. Esme has just promised to punish the both of us. Yeah she's angry. Now she's talking vampire speed. She says that she doesn't think it's funny and we will both pay"

"OK thanks Jay"

They all walked out and sent us back to class. We all sat together at lunch, we would sit outside but it had drizzled a bit during the day. So Jane was practically sitting on my lap. My lunch was brought to me by Rosalie. Jasper was on the other side, both of us watching the kids eat the food we had laced giggling every now and then. Which in turn makes everyone else giggle because Jasper was letting his gift infect the entire table. So the table was a giggley mess aside from Alec, who was stoic and Jane who was plastered onto my side.

'ok enough share the jokes Belly-bear. Jaspers gift is making feel all funny and I don't even know what's funny" asked Emmett

"OK so we may have laced the cafeteria food with laxatives." Jasper replies

"ah you guys left me out "Emmett whined

" you should be glad because we got caught by the deputy. We were so pleased with ourselves that i didn't hear her coming. I was sloppy we shouldn't have gotten caught and now Esme is beyond angry with Bella and I" Jasper explained.

Everyone then turned to him and look shocked.

"how does the god of war get caught by a human" asked Alec

Then the whole table broke out into a laughing fit.

Jasper and I walked to our shared class after lunch already in trouble for missing the ones before. We sat down at our desk books out and pens ready like the good students we are... Not

Instead of writing notes we wrote each other little notes. We already knew the entitle syllabus and answered any questions the teacher asked precisely. I enjoyed Jaspers company he wasn't as childish as Emmett and definitely not as bubbly as Alice. He reminded me of Uncle Marcus, but with my father's temperament.

After the bell rang he walked to to my next class with Rosalie. She was sitting at the desk staring out the window as though it was more fascinating. She looked up when I entered the classroom and smiled at me. 'progress'

"Hello Rosalie, how had your day been" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Hello again Bella, it had not changed much from the last time I saw you. Which was an hour ago." she replied

"which was? "

" it's been boring Bella, but you and Jasper sure made it interesting. I've seen 5 students run of class to the bathroom. At some point I stopped breathing as they continued to Fart one after the other. It was a good plan but poorly executed because now we must suffer as the humans have explosive diarrhea. " she said in a monotone manner.

" but you have to admit, it is hilarious watching them run for the bathroom. I bet that by the end of this period they will send us all home." I replied entirely pleased with my self.

She turned towards me and looked me in the eye. Whatever she was going to say was now lost. I was drowning in her eyes the same way she was lost in mine. I saw a small movement when I looked down she was biting her lips. 'oh they looked entirely inviting' I then licked my lips and her yes were drawn to them. Iooked up from her lips to her eyes. The longing was prevalent, lust dripping from mine. We moved closer together. I leaned forward. Rosalie leaned towards me. Our breaths intermingling in the air just between out lips. Just an inch more and I would feel her lips on mine. They brushed together slighty.

"dear students this is an emergency announcement. It would seem that majority of the school has contracted a form of food poisoning. School is hereby dismissed until tomorrow."

We had both pulled back at the beginning of the announcement. I looked at her and she looked back me, she shrugged and packed up her things.

"looks like you and Jasper managed to shut the school for the day. I'm impressed" Rosalie said then she walked out.

I scrambled to keep up with her. When I got to her side I took her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. I looked up at her and saw her look down at our hands, look at me then look away with a smile on her beautiful face. 'if she were human she would be blushing'

The school cleared out pretty quickly the only people lagging behind were the ones that brought their own lunch. We got together at the parking lots. When I noticed that Jane wasn't amongst the group.

I immediately dropped my bag and Rosalie's hand and ran into the school toward the last class she had. I skidded into her class and there she was curled up in the back of the classroom, the male teacher trying to help her. He was only making the worse.

"Sir step away from her. You are o lying making it worse. She will lash out of you get any closer" I shouted.

He moved away from her and went to pack up his belongings. He looked back at me from the door and walked out.

"Alec I know you can hear me. Call Irina and have her bring Tanya. It's Jane. "

I then moved closer to Jane who had looked up at me with the black eyes as I spoke. She was shaking so badly. Knees brought up to her chest and arms wrapped tightly around her self. I knew I couldnt get close to her when she was like this so I sat about three meters away from her and starting talking. It was mostly nonsense but I knew the sound of my voice would keep her slightly calm u til Tanya arrived. We sat there for ten minutes when Tanya came through the door. Eyes crimson, lips pulled back into a snarl. She barely registered my presence. One moment she was by the door then she's got Jane in her arms.


	13. Chapter 13

It looks like the human blood was working. Tanya was not able to suppress the vampire inside of her anymore. After she burst into the classroom she pulled Jane into her arms. After a few minutes in that position she pulled away and looked into Jane's eyes.

JANE POV

I was sitting in class, Alec wasn't here. Everything was OK so far but then after the announcement played they all stood up and started rushing out. I was fine until they started bumping into me. They shoved me around I was already of balance but this made it worse. They were everywhere and all at once, their touch caused me pain. It wasn't physical but it hurt non the less. I couldn't breath, I didn't need to but I was hyperventilating. I ran to the back of the class at vampire speed not caring whether or not they noticed, they didn't. Too absorbed into leaving the class and school before the principal changed his mind. I backed my self into the corner and I was lost in my memories.

 _Flashback_

 _Father was not home yet. Alec and I had cleaned cooked and started a fire so that when he comes back he doesn't have more reasons to hit us. I smelt it first, thick smoke in the air so I asked Alec and the look of pure terror on his face when he realised that someone had set the house on fire was more than enough to jolt me into action. In a matter of minutes the house was filled with smoke, we had been trying to save fathers things because he would have been really angry if we didn't. We crawled out of the flaming house only to be met with an angry mob._

 _They were everywhere. We didn't even get a chance to run when they grabbed up. Many hands beat us, they spat on us and cursed us. I couldn't take it anymore and then my vision faded into blackness. Passed out because of the pain. When I came to, Alec and I were tied onto posts and the wood all over the bottom. They were going to burn us alive. The entire village was out to watch, women, men and children all there to witness._ _I hurt all over my one eye was swollen shut. I turned to my brother and he was bleeding from his head and abdomen. He was still unconscious. I looked forward to the crowd and I saw them hand a torch to father. He didn't even hesitate he threw it on the wood by our feet and it caught fire. Accelarent. Then the screams started. I closed my eyes waiting for my death but when I felt a cool hand touch me_

 _I came through._

I looked at my saviour and I could believe my eyes, I was in Tanya's arms, she was whispering in my ear. Begging me to come back, to calm down. To listen to her voice.

"Tanya? " I whispered

 **A/N**

 **I know the chapter is very short but the cliffhanger demanded it. I am enjoying reading the reviews. So far not really offensive ones so that's good**

 **Sad part**

 **I have assignments and tests this week. I will write but I probably wont post.**

 **On the other hand my recess is soon. Please be patient**


	14. Chapter 14

JANE POV

When I came through I found myself in Tanya's arm's. I was so happy, she felt warm and safe. The love that radiated from her when I looked into then was more than I had ever seen in them. It seemed to burn stronger than her previous hatred for me. That's when I pulled away. I want to forgive her but I will never forget the pain she has caused me.

"Jane, what wrong love?" she spoke first

"Tanya, i am so happy that you're accepting the bond between us, but I cannot just forget all the pain. Hundreds of years Tanya!" I screamed

"I know you won't forgive me anytime soon Jane. I will prove that I am worthy to be your mate. I will never give up. I will spend the rest of my immortal life making sure you know that I love you. "

" love me?" I laughed bitterly

"you don't even know me Tanya, you can't love me. The mate bond may behave snapped into place but we all know that love isn't part of the bond. That is something that will happen as we spend time together, so don't declare your love for me. Especially after all the hate you have shown me"

I walked to Bella, and she put her arms around me and we walked towards her car.

BELLA POV

I had moved out of the classrokm to give them a bit of privacy. After a little screaming and shouting Jane walked out and I immediately pulled her into my arms.

"Hey Janie are you OK?"

"Bella. How many times have I said don't call me by that name" Jane whined

"A couple hundred times, but seriously Jane what happened in there? "

" the human stampede caused to have flashbacks to the day Alec and were turned. I'm OK now I just want to hunt and then curl up in bed with a book. "

" Well you go hunt I'll meet you at the house later ok"

By then we had reached the car. She kissed me on the cheek and ran into the forest. The Cullens had all left except for Rosalie who was leaning on my car, my school bag by her feet. I tossed her the keys to my car and the smile she threw in my direction was blinding.

"wanna drive around for a bit?" I asked her

"in this car definitely, come on get in " She said still smiling. I walked around to the passengers side. I opened the door and looked up to see Tanya walk out of the school, head down hand in the pocket. 'it was not of my business' so I got in the car and Rosalie drove off.

" Is it bad that I feel for Tanya. I mean yes she fucked up, OK nevermind she hasn't even done anything to make it up to Jane. All the sympathy is gone now" Rosalie said as she drove out of town.

She had answered her own questions so I just turned on the radio to my favourite station. We sang along to a few songs as we drove around for an hour or so. No destination just enjoying each others company. She pulled into a dirt road, and drove for a few meters and stopped.

"Bella, I know I have kidnapped you but I really wanted to take you out on a date. It's easier to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission"

"I would love to go in a date with you. But we are kind of in the middle of nowhere Rose"

"that's what you think"

She got out of the car and flitted to my side she opened the door for me. I offered her my hand and climbed out the car. Rose continued to hold my hand as we walked, into the forest on an Unmarked path. Then into a clearing. In the clearing was a gazebo with a space heater in case it got cold. A table with them chairs. On the floor next to the table was a basket. 'I wonder what's in it'

"well what do you think Bella? I had Emmett set up the gazebo and Alice help with the decorating. That's why they left while.you went inside with Jane. Esme cooked but I'll cook for you another time. "

" it looks beautiful Rose, lets. Sit". I replied

We sat down at the table and she took out the contents of the basket, first soup for me and a thermos for her.

"What's in the thermoset?" I asked when she poorer the red contents into a wine glass.

"I requested mountain lion but it seems to be human blood"

She looked at the glass took a deep breath and then surprised me by taking a sip. I couldn't believe Rosalie Lillian Hale was drinking human blood. Out of a glass but still. She finished the contents with a sigh. The look on her face told me she had enjoyed it. More than what she expected. When she poured herself a second glass I started eating my soup. Tomato cream soup, yum.

We talked as I ate, about my life in the castle, her life with the Cullens and her friendship with the Denali coven. My second course was roast duck and potatoes. Also delicious, Esme was a wonderful chef. We talked about why I thought my father wanted me to go to a human school and why they keep going to high-school and college. A ten year plan, the younger they started out the longer they could stay in a certain place. How Rosalie had saved Emmett from a bear attack, she had hoped he would be her mate but turns out they shared a close bond as friends. How Carlisle had turned her as a mate for Edward but their relationship never got past being aquaintencess. Edward was a misogynistic and didn't believe that woman should be fixing cars like she does, she should be a good wife and daughter. Turns out he thinks that it isn't possible for Rose and I to be mates, that we were sinners for even considering it. Towards my last course her eyes had turned a copper colour, the human blood already having an effect on her system. He skin seemed to glow in the sunset. As the sun continues to set set the atmosphere continued to grow. The more I looked into her eyes the more aroused I became, the darker her eyes became as my scent made its way toward her. The fairy lights around the gazebo came on and the wind had chilled considerably.

Rosalie got up and switched the heater on, as long a hidden speaker and soft music played. She offered me her hand and pulled me up to dance. She held me close as we swayed to the music. When the second song ended and moved to the third she kissed me.

It was soft but electrifying. It wasn't long but I pulled her by her waist and kissed her again this time deeply. Her lips were soft against mine. I locked her closed lips and she opened granting me entrance. My first taste was more than I could imagine. Her tongue cold but silky against mine. I pulled her as close I could get, but it wasn't enough I was breathing through my nose but not enough air was coming through so I slowed the kiss and pulled away. We were both breathing heavily after the kiss. Our faces were still close so one I had calmed my breathing I pulled her closer. She threaded her hands into my hair and pulled me closer. Deepening the kiss further. We hadn't realised how long we had been making out for. The music had stopped, the sun had fully set and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. She pulled away this time and layed her head in mine.

"that was a amazing " I said breathlessly

She threw her head back and laughed. She looked so beautiful in that moment. Her laughter sounded like bells in the air. I smiled, completely taken in by her. She looked back at me and said

" you took the words right out of my mouth"

She then kissed me gently and pulled away completely.

"it's getting late, we should head home." Rosalie stated as she started packing up.

"ill help you pack" I said.

Wanting to spend more time with her. She smiled at me and then moved to pack the place at vampire speed. The lights were down, the basket packed and the heater was off in a matter of seconds.

"the others will come and pack up the rest" she said. I took her hand in mine as she walked us back to the car. I hadn't noticed before but her hand felt warm in mine. I like all other vampires, she was warm to me 'must be a mate thing'

We got in the car and drove in a comfortable silence. My car wasn't an automatic so after she had established a speed she held my hand as she drove absently rubbing it with there thumb.

Soon we were home, we both got out the car she walked to my side and I pushed her against the side the car. I kissed her. It was slow and deep, I put an arm around her waist, her hands around my neck and in my hair. My second hand crept up the back of the blouse felling the smooth skin that lay beneath, her taut stomach muscles, and the underside of her bra. She moaned into to mouth when I cupped her breasts feeling the shape and weight in my hand. She pulled me even closer as she leaned against the car. I squeezed her breast and she whimpered. I was enjoying myself but I don't want to go to far lest I be unable to stop. I went to remove my hand and she caught with her own keeping it on her breast helping me massage it. I pulled away from the kiss my hand still trapped.

"we need to stop"

when I said this she whined deep in her throat her submissive side believing that I didn't find her attractive

"no, that's not why I'm stopping I want out first time to be in a bed with more time not in the back seat of my car."

I looked into her eyes, black but glazed. She was in a submissive state, so I kissed her again and removed my hand. Then pulled away completely. Taking a deep breath trying to clear my head. She snapped out of her state and looked down. I pulled her head back up to look into my eyes and said.

"you are beautiful Rosalie but you deserve more than our first time being in the back of a car.I know it must not be easy for you but don't listen to those thoughts I would love more than anything to take you right now but we will able to wait for a more appropriate time. "

" I understand it's just my instincts are warring with me. One side is telling me to listen to you because you are the more dominant but another side is telling me that you won't mate with me because I'm broken and I'm not good enough. "

" don't listen to that listen to me and what I'm saying. Breath in my scent you can tell I'm aroused by you." I sighed knowing it wouldn't be enough. I couldn't send her home in this state it would only make it worse.

"come" i said and pulled her toward the door. I opened the door and lead her up to my room. I didn't bother with the lights because the Moonlight was more than enough to see. I turned back to her and her head was down. I told her to strip into her underwear and she did it with no hesitation. Her smooth skin on display just for me. She stood with her arms behind her back, head down giving her self to me. It was difficult not to throw her on the bed but I controlled my self and changed into my pajamas, a tank top and boxer shorts. When I came back from the bathroom she was still standing just as I left her. I pulled her into the bed and she wrapped her self around me. Skin on skin and she was warm to me. I fell asleep in her arms and she entered a relaxed state in mine.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up with Rosalie still in my arms, she was playing with my hair. I looked up at her and she smiled at me.

"good morning Bella" she said

I leaned up and kissed her softly 'I don't think I will ever get tired it' then replied

"good morning Rose, do you feel better?"

"yes, I feel a lot better. I don't know what happened, when you pushed me against the door, you awoke a part of me I didn't even know existed." she told me while looking at me with her burnt orange eyes.

"I'm glad, that side of you is because your vampire side recognises me as it's dominant, even though I am still human. It will be difficult at first but I'll be here holding your hand. "

She kissed me again, got out of bed and put on one of my long t-shirts and walked out the room. I assumed she was making breakfast so I went into the bathroom and walked in without knocking. I looked up and she was already in the shower. The water running down her smooth skin. I could see a few scars but I disregard them. Her hands were in her hair so her breasts were pushed outwards, they were a D-cup, perky with dusky nipples. Her stomach flat and her pubic bones petruded just a little bit. Her legs went on for miles, rounded hips led to corded muscles in her legs. Not bulky but not thin either. She turned around and I noticed two dimples on her lower back just above her ass. And what an ass it was, round and firm. 'I no longer know whether I'm a breast person or an ass person. She has the best of both'

By then I knew she realised I was standing at the door caught in a trance by her body. My mouth watered, I wanted to kiss and suck on every inch of their skin. My hands tingled to be in contact with every curve. A heat pooled in my lower stomach. I was brought out of my trance by her laughter. I looked at her and the smirk on her face told me she enjoyed every second of my perusal.

I didn't know whether to join her or walk out of the bathroom.

"No Isabella, you can not join me just yet. I can smell your arousal from here. " Rosalie said.

My mind still was not working so I just closed the door and leaned against it. I heard her laugh and I smiled. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and I found Chalgrove sitting eating breakfast while Jane sat across from him in her own mind. Surprisingly Tanya was the one that was making breakfast.

"good morning guys" I said to everyone when I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella" they all replied.

I sat next to Jane and when I took her hand in mine Tanya growled. In response Jane glared at her. She quickly apologised and then brought me my breakfast.

"Bells if you're here then who is in the shower?" asked Charlie

"Rose. She slept over because I couldn't allow her to go home last night. She was in a submissive state"

He nodded while blushing and finished his breakfast. He packed up and left saying he would be working late tonight so we shouldn't wait up for him. Seeing as it was Friday I turned to Jane and told her we would go to the Cullens tonight and probably sleep over there tonight as we had a lot to discuss. I had just finished my breakfast when Rosalie came do down stairs wearing yesterday's clothes.

"your clothes aren't my style Bella, so I'm going to drive home and change I'll see you at school" she said after greeting Jane and Tanya.

I nodded and walked her to the door. I couldn't go outside because I was not dressed appropriately so I just kissed her at the door and then went to take a shower. I was feeling really happy so I decided to dress up a bit. Black boots with my skinny jeans tucked in. A vest under my black shirt, no tie. I then put a maroon, with black sleeves, leather jacket that had a felt V in black on the right breast. When I got downstairs Jane and Tanya were arguing from what I heard Tanya was not happy that Jane was driving with me to school and not with Tanya. I could tell from Jane's posture she was fighting her submissive side that was probably telling her to just make her dominant happy.

"Jane I'm leaving with out without you"

When I opened the car she got in the car and Tanya stood by her car obviously not happy with the situation but I was not going to get between them. This was Jane's decision and I was going to stand by it. I drove us to school and the Cullens were already there Rose included. I got out the car and strutted toward them.

Jay was smirking because he could feel the emotions from me and Rose. Alice was bouncing up and down next to him. Emmett was smiling broadly and Edward had a scowl in his face. He then took off towards the school as soon as I reached them. Rosalie was wearing black pants and a red blouse coverdd with a black leather jacket. I could feel the entire population that was outside watching so I took her by the waist and kissed her square on the lips so everyone could know she was mine and miming alone.

I could here Emmett whooping and jasper was laughing. Alice was squealing and talking about how happy she was to have gained a new sister. When I pulled away her eyes where still closed and she was smiling so I just pulled her in for a hug and held her for a few minutes. When I pulled away Emmett gave me a pat on the back and Jasper gave me a fist bump. Alice just threw herself onto me arms around me neck and legs wrapped around my waist. If it wasn't for the fact that I reacted in time I would have fallen over with a diamond hard vampire attached to me. Not only did she launch her tiny body at me but she was screaming in my ears. When I tried to pull her off she refused to let got. I gave Jasper a look and he manmanaged to pry her off of me.

The bell rang shortly after that. I took Jane's hand in mine, kissed Rose on the cheek and walked into the school building. As you can imagine class was not like most days. The student body seemed to think it was some sort of legend for being with Rosalie and some rumours were that I was not only dating Rosalie but I was also dating Jane but saying she's my cousin as a front. I mean seriously, she's like a sister to me but then again. High school students just like having something to talk about. Lunch was normal I was the only human eating but I had Jane's hand in mine so Rosalie decided that she would feed me for some reason. Emmett seemed to find it absolutely hilarious, Jasper was trying not to laugh but it's not all that easy when the entire table was high in laughter. It was a day well spent I would say.

All that was left was to go home pack a small overnight bag and then spend the day in a house with, 7 vampires from the Olympic coven, 3 from the Denali coven and the two I come with as a package. 'just don't bleed and you will be fine.' Somehow I didn't think it was going to be all that easy. I sighed


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella**

Jane and I drove back to the house to get a few clothes.

"Hey Jane, what's going on with you and Tanya?"

"Honestly I don't know. I'm constantly fighting my instinct to just forgive her and move on but I know that if I do that I won't ever be able to trust that she won't leave me if she has to go anywhere. Going to school is difficult because I convince myself that she will leave while at school and I'll never know until after. I'm constantly trying to convince myself that maybe she will stay, that maybe she does love me. I know it's her mating instinct that keeps her here and not that she loves me for me. What will happen when we go back to Italy and I have to go on missions. Will she leave everytime I have to kill a maker and their childe because they broke the law?"

"Hey calm down. Just take it one day at a time. I can't say I understand because I don't but that's how you build trust. One day at a time"

" I don't know Bella, I wish I trusted her more but I don't. Not yet anyway but I will wait and see. I just hope she stays because it would break me if she leaves this time"

I pulled her in for a hug and cried because I knew she couldn't. I loved Jane like my own blood and it hurt me to see her this unsure of herself. She's usually very confident and reassured of herself. Aro made sure she never doubted herself. I just hope that Tanya actually stays with her and doesn't take off.

We packed and drove to the Cullens. We never really finished talking about the whole 'I'm the daughter to the the most feared vampire king thing'.

I walked in and the first person to greet us was Kate, surprisingly. She hugged us both and then pulled me to the kitchen. Esme was preparing my supper but she had already made me a snack to eat while I waited.

I got the plate and went into the living room, Emmett was playing video games. Jasper and Alice sat together on the love seat talking Edward was playing the piano from somewhere in the house. Tanya and Irina were in the couch, Alec next to Irina but separate ends so Jane went to sit next to Tanya. I went sit next to Rose. I kissed her before I started eating, Emmett and Kate whooped at the kiss. Kate then joined Emmett as I ate. Jane and Alec were talking about who knows what. All I know they could be talking about torture.

Everyone was in their own world and it stayed this way until Carlisle came home, he was on call but home.

"OK let's gather into the living room, Esme is still cooking for Bella but she will be able to hear and any questions she has for Bella I will ask them for her as Bella can't hear ad well as we can" said Carlisle

" my mother had gone hunting when she heard a piercing cry coming from inside a dumpster. Normally she would have taken the child to the police but this crying rang deep inside her Dead Heart she decided to go to the alley and pick up the child that was lying in the dumpster. The moment she look into her chocolate brown eyes she knew that the child belong to her and to her only 'I swear this is what she says every time she tells the story'. She then ran back to the castle barged into a meeting that father and my uncle's had been having. My father was livid at first when he realised that she is carrying a human child. He wanted to get rid of me but when he first held me in his arms and looked into my eyes, he knew that he could not give me away. That's how I became Isabella Marie Volturi. I grew up around the Vampires with the guards. I grew up in the library, running down the hallways jumping down stairs, learning every rule and punishment there was to learn in the library about the Vampire world. I attended trials and executions as part of my studies. My mother didn't believe it was necessary but father knew that I was his heir and in turn I had to learn how to Rule the Vampire world I know most people think that the Volturi is evil and power hungry but that's just not true in order for them to rule an entire Planet of a volatile supernatural creatures that has to be a bit of fear involved, in order to keep them inline not to break the rules. They are not as harsh and evil as people make them out to be. they're actually level headed and consider every possibility before making a judgement, depending on the crime committed. There are some that are punishable by death but there is also many punishable by many other ways. The larger the crime the bigger the punishment. There's even been times where they had to call in more people in order to make a decision. most do not know them but they're known as the Amazon coven there are amongst the oldest vampires in the world while they do not like to be disturbed there comes a time when their input is necessary."

" oh I'm so sorry do you ever wish to know where your birth parents are? " asked Esme

" no. I don't wish to know the people that though putting me in a dumpster wad the best idea. There are many shelters and police stations. But I am grateful because then I would not have met my mother and lived the life I had. " I replied

" well I'm just glad that you are happy and healthy Bella. I'm glad to have met you and to have you as a friend." Said Jasper

"does anyone else have nay questions because I promised Jay I would kick his ass at chess tonight".

When no one said anything I picked up my plate I moved over to the chessboard, Edward went back to his piano, Carlisle joined Esme in the kitchen. Kate and Emmett went back to arguing over who was cheating in the video game they were playing. Alec and Irina sat chatting quietly on the couch Jane and Tanya went outside. Rose and Alice read some magazines.

This was definitely not what I imagined when I decided to move here to forks but I would not change it for the world and I wouldn't change these people either, well vampires.

 **A/N**

 **I am so sorry I took so long to update this chapter. I have been very busy I know it's not an excuse but the image I have for this story conflicts with my emotions sometimes.**

 **For those who wished me good luck for my tests. Thanks a lot I passed... Some of them.**


	17. Chapter 17

Recap:

 _Bella has told her story to the Cullen's. She is sleeping over for the weekend._

 **IMV**

I was glad that everything was beginning to look up. Edward was still a prick but he was starting to warm up the fact that I was not going anywhere. We spent the entire evening just joking around playing games generally enjoying each others company. Half way through the night Irina and Alec disappeared, as always. Jane and Tanya sat next to each other but not touching more than just holding hands. I could see that if Jane had been human she would be blushing at the minor but intimate touch. As the night drew closer to midnight I had joined Rosalie on the couch, I was leaning my head on the shoulder, her arm around me while she read. I don't know when but I fell asleep just like that.

Dream

 _I was back in that same forest but this time the air was still._

 _The wind was quiet not even the crickets could be heard._

 _The calm before the storm._

 _"Isabella" I heard a gravelly voice whisper from behind me_

 _I whipped around only to see a shadow disappear into the darkness._

 _"Isabella" that voice again it was coming from the darkness that seemed to linger in the forest_

 _It seemed to be alive, pulsing very softly but pulsing non the less._

 _I walked towards it._

 _One step at a time._

 _I was a meter away from the darkness when I heard it again._

 _"Isabella, its almost time child. Soon very soon" I heard it say._

 _"Time for what" I asked_

 _"Your true nature to be revealed"_

 _"true nature? I don't understand"_

 _"only a matter of time childe " it said softly_

 _A flash of purple and the voice and darkness was gone_

 _"Wait" I shouted_

 _I ran deeper into the forest_

 _Whipping my head left to right_

 _Hoping to get a glimpse of where it had gone_

 _Shouting for it to wait and to explain_

 _I keep running but I wasn't going anywhere_

 _"Isabella" i heard a voice say_

 _I stopped_

 _looked around_

 _listened hoping it was the darkness again_

 _"Isabella"_

 _that voice sounded far away and also more feminine than the darkness_

 **IMV**

I was jolted from my nightmare, the first thing I saw was Rosalie and Jane one on each side of me, they looked worried.

"what happened?" i asked

"you where thrashing and screaming" Answered Rosalie

She scooped me into her arms.

"It was just a nightmare" I assured

I looked around the room trying to remember what it had been about, all I could come up with a vague notion of me running. 'Was I being chased? or was I doing the chasing?'

"I can't remember anything just running" I said

"its alright, you should come downstairs Esme made you breakfast" said Jane then walked out

I only noticed that I was in an unfamiliar room when she left. The door was crimson, the inside of the room had each wall painted in a different shade of blue, the wall with the door started out dark blue at the top and faded into a blue-ish white at the bottom. The bed I had lying on had cotton sheets in black and the comforter was a dark purple that was almost black. I assumed it was Rose's room. I kissed Rosalie on the cheek and grabbed my toiletry bag and started to get ready. I dressed in black baggy sweats and a ribbed tank top, no shoes.

I padded quietly to the kitchen where I ran into Alice and Jaz at the stairs, got a suffocating hug and a fist bump from Jasper. I followed the amazing smell to the kitchen where Rosalie was helping Esme plate up my food. As always the food was amazing

"Esme, darling you are an amazing cook. If it wasn't for me doing martial arts, I would have gained so much weight in the time that I have been here." I said

"Thank you dear, I enjoy having someone to cook for and since you're the only human here I will continue to feed you and maybe send a few plates to Charlie" She said with a bright smile.

I picked up my plates and washed them before she could protest. when I was done I gave Esme a kiss on the cheek. I took Rosalie by the hand and pulled her upstairs. I knew that I technically couldn't pull her she was humoring me, I closed the door and laid her on the bed.

I crawled on top of the slowly, kissing her stomach then chest. I kissed her on her neck and she whimpered in response. I sucked on the skin behind the ear and she started purring for me. I bit her gently on her neck and she bared her throat in response, her submissive side coming to the surface. I could feel it deep inside me, the approval of her submission to me. I bit harder but not hard enough to cause pain to my very human teeth. I soothed it with a kiss. When I pulled away she refused to look me in the eye, I used one hand to support me and the other to pull her into a soul shattering kiss. her lips cool against mine. I sucked on her bottom lip pulling at it with my teeth, nibbling just enough. She granted me entrance before I could ask. She wound her hands into my hair as our tongues dueled for dominance. She conceded and I explored her mouth with my tongue. Each sensation causing the heat in the pit of my stomach to grow. I lay my body flush on top of her so I could use my hands to explore her flesh. I rolled us to she was on top and sat up so that she was positioned on my lap allowing me full use of my hands. I placed them on her luscious behind and this earned a moan that came from the back of her throat. She ground her hips into mine...

 **IMV**


	18. Chapter 18

_Recap_

 _Bella is still at the Cullens spending the weekend, she was kissing on Rose after breakfast. Getting all hot and steamy. Yum yum_

 **IMV**

I slowed the kiss down because I knew that she would not be able to stop me and neither of us where ready for a physical relationship yet. ' _Kissing her is amazing though_ ' I slowly pulled away to catch my breath and cool the heat in my lower abdomen ' _my godess_ ' I thought when I looked at the rumpled state of her hair. Somehow in the heat of the moment I had taken off her top and she was now sitting on my lap in a black lace bra, creamy skin exposed to my eyes. The soft swell of her breast the smooth lines of her stomach. Her slim neck that called to me, to mark her, to make her mine. I took in everything and I knew that if I don't stop I would be tempted to continue.

"Rose I need you to put your top back on" I said

She got off my lap with a sad look and once she was done she sat beside me.

"Do you find me attractive?" she asked

I turned and looked at her in her eyes to make sure she understood me.

"of course, I only asked you to re-dress because I'm not sure that I can control myself. You're a beautiful woman Rosalie and the day we make love I want it to be special. For you and for me."

Rose just smiled and I knew that for know everything would be fine.

We sat like that for another 5 minutes just enjoying each others company, before Emmett came knocking at the door and beckoned me to come and play video games with him.

' _essentially he whined that Rose was hogging me, that even though she was my mate he also wanted some Bella Bear time_ '

We sat on the floor in front of the tv, playing Mario Cart for the umpteenth time, shouting at the other for cheating ' _Not my fault he kept losing_ ' and he kept trying to push me over to distract me or to make me drop the controller. Rosalie was in her garage, Alice lost in her designs, Jasper was most likely in the library. Carlisle was at work and Esme was no where to be seen either. I had lost all sense of time during our game I was only reminded of my hunger when Esme came to tell me that she had lunch ready. I liked it when she cooked for me, reminds me of being back in the castle.

 _Where I got lost in the books in the library '_ its really big with lots of books,can I say just awesome _', or in my fathers study discussing battle strategies '_ or playing chess, getting my ass beat but gave as good as I got _', talking with Uncle Marcus about anything and everything '_ This was always fun, Uncle Aro tends to get lost in the thoughts of other people that he had seen (collected) over the years' _. My mother would walk in with a snack, call me to the kitchen or just make sure that I was well fed. '_ I miss them, I miss being in Italy but being with the Olympic coven also felt like home'

I played another game of chess with Jasper and beat him, he gets so frustrated that even when he sees it coming he doesn't know how to counter, he may be the 'god of war' but I am my father's daughter. Emmett plays one move at a time, Jay tends to plan out the entire game before his first move. He plans an all out war instead of seeing every single game as an individual battle. This is what makes it easy to beat both of them.

I was sad when the weekend came to an end and I had to go home to Charlie. It was nice having people my own age, even though they have been teenagers for decades. In the castle most the guard I spent time with was older than me. Jane was like a sister to me, Alec a brother the only other teenagers besides myself, I would be turning 17 soon and they would forever be stuck at age 16.

Alec, Jane and I spent dinner with Charlie and watched a movie before I went to bed, Jane and Alec snuck out. Either to hunt or spend time with their respective mates. I was happy for them. They need a little happiness. Uncle Aro does his best and so does aunt 'Cia but there is only so much they can do

 _Dream_

 _I was back in the forest again_

 _It was quiet but there where signs of life._

 _I looked around and saw nothing so I began to walk_

 _I don't know how long I was walking for or where I was going_

 _I as being pulled in a direction_

 _I saw a cave_

 _Inside the cave was a cage_

 _Inside this cage was something i had never seen before_

 _A humanoid demon was inside small horns on the top of its head_

 _It had my facial features but instead of my brown hair with red undertones its hair was black_

 _Its eyes black with no pupil just black._

 _It smiled at me_

 _Its teeth normal and white until I noticed that its canines where long_

 _The top two looked to be about 5 cm long and the bottom two 3 cm._

 _Its black wings curled behind it._

 _It was wearing a tunic, with some strange symbol on it._

 _The symbol was pulsing, slowly but pulsing non the less_

 _Legs long, waist small, hips round._

 _It was inhumanly beautiful but an aura of danger su_ rrounded it

 _It stepped forward and held onto the cage bars._

 _Nails sharp_

 _The cage had no door, once it escaped there was not locking it back inside._

 _"Isabella" it said with a musical_

 _I was two stunned to respond_

 _"The seal gets weaker by the day"_

 _"I will bide my time until your 17th birthday, at midnight when the day ends so will my imprisonment", and we shall be one." it said with a gruesome smile_

 _"Remember Isabella, at midnight on your 17th birthday"_  
 _It then began to cackle_

 _End_

I woke up with a start, all I could remember was a voice telling me ' _at midnight on your 17th birthday'_ I had no idea what it meant but I knew that I had one more month before my life changed irrevocably.  
With this in mind I got up and got ready for school, Jane, Alec and Charlie already seated at the table. Jane had a steaming mug of something and Alec was making breakfast for Charlie and I.

"good morning Bells" said Charlie in a rough voice.

"good morning dad, mornin' Jane, Alec" I replied

I sat down and started eating the awesome breakfast Alec had made, Alec had his own mug of steaming something  
 _'probably blood but it could be coffee too look more human'_

"good morning Bella, how did you sleep?" Asked Alec

"I slept alright just had a weird dream"

"weird like the others or like the one you had at the Cullen's?" asked Jane

"you been having weird dreams Bells?" asked Charlie concerned

"its nothing guys, yes similar to the one at the Cullen's but not scary just weird"

"I'm sure its nothing to worry about. Have a great day at school" said Charlie as he got up to leave.

10 mins after Charlie left the rest of us headed off to school. Hoping it would be a good day.

 **A/N**

I would like formally apologise for the editing mistake. I'm not sure what happened I hope its fine now. and thank you to **DarknessToMyLight** for reviewing and making me aware.


	19. Chapter 19

**Jane**

Spending the weekend at the Cullens was the best idea Bella had had in a while. What human willing spends time with vampires, sure she grew up around them but still she bearly knows these ones. Bella got to spend time with Rose Alec with Irina and Tanya and I. We went to Settle to go hunting. I enjoy every minute we spend together

No

 _Flashback_

 _I pretended to stumble down the street to attract the skim of the human race, I was pretending to be a young drunk girl. Bait Tanya and I actually had a brief argument about it._

 _It was not even ten minutes when I allowed myself to be dragged into an alley by two men. They have no self control, vampires are ruled by their baser instincts but even they have more control than this._

 _Tanya didn't even give then a chance to speak. She hit them both over the head knocking them out. They both went down as soon as we where hidden in the alley. We pulled them to the end of the alley, better safe than sorry._

 _Watching Tanya feed was arousing, but I knew we weren't ready yet but as soon as I finished eating she pushed me against the wall and kissed me, hard._ _I liked kissing her especially when she was dominant over me. It feels great to relinquish a bit of control. For a moment._

We also went for walks on the forest spent time talking about our past. I learnt that she enjoyed reading just like Bells, she had travelled a lot of Europe but had never been to Africa or the Amazon. I learnt that Sasha was her great Aunt. She talked a lot about her sisters but never any specifics. She respected their privacy which I admired a lot.

We got to know each other during that weekend and helped that we didn't have to sleep. We spent some of the time with the Cullens but most of it was just for us to be together.

I was just concerned about Bella and her nightmare the last night we spent at the Cullens. She woke up screaming and trashing, even Rosalie couldn't calm her down.

 **Alec**

Irina and I had spent a lot of time together since we had met but this weekend was really special for us.

 _I had booked us a room in a penthouse suit in a hotel in Settle. I was wearing a black tuxedo with a red vest. Black tie. White shirt. And black shoes. Polished._

 _The room was an off white colour with a kitchen._

 _Granite counters and cherry wood. An island with a red and a white stool. Double door fridge._

 _A living room._

 _Decorated with a plasma TV, leather couch and love seat., hardwood flooring all over the room. Sliding doors that led to a balcony, that over look a forest._

 _The bedroom was the main attraction for tonight_

 _Calfornia King bed with dark blue and black bedding. His and hers bathroom. Jacuzzi bathtub and a shower big enough to fit four._

 _I had decorated the pathway leading from the door to the balcony with white roses. '_ red is cliché' _she arrived wearing a beautiful Valentino. Red umbré to black. Shoulders exposed, backless_.

 _These were only a few of the adjectives I could think of to describe what she looked like._

 _We drank aged wine infused with oodles on the balcony. Danced in the moonlight. The light making her diamond skin glow. I was not just in love but she was my whole world._

 _I pulled her into a passionate kiss. I felt a tightening in my pants as she threaded her fingers into my hair. I pulled her impossibly closer._

 _She undid my tie and took my blazer. I pulled her towards the bedroom._

 _I pulled off my shoes while she took off my vest plans ripped off my shirt. I kissed and tasted the skin on her neck and shoulders while she struggled to undo my belt and pants without ripping either._

 _I pulled the zipper of her dress down and it fell down her body. She wasn't wearing a bra but she was wearing a black thing that contrasted beautifully with the pale skin._

 _I pulled her on to the bed and climbed on top of her. I kissed and nibbled her neck. Her breasts. She tasted heavenly._

 _Down her stomach, I pulled off her thing with my teeth and kissed up her legs until I reached her apex._

 _I knew from my first taste I would be addicted to the sweet nectar that flowed from her. Her mewls and moans only fueling me further._

 _I pulled her closer. Wrapped my arms around her hips and thrust my tongue as far as it could go. Drinking like a man in the desert. Slurping and eating like a man eating his last meal._

 _Divine. Every last drop. The texture. The response everything. When she was near her climax I thrust two fingers into her and curled them._

 _I bit into what was once her femoral artery._

 _Permanently making her mine as she screamed my name to the heavens._

 _"Alec!" my name has never sounded so amazing._

 _She panted trying to catch an unnecessary breath. She pulled me up by my hair. She kissed me softly._

 _When I pulled back to look at her. To ask for her permission. All I saw was love and acceptance. She accepted me not only as her mate and dominant but also as the monster I had become to see myself as._

 _I took a hold of myself and slowly started to insert it into her. 'she is so warm and tight. I hope I will last long enough'._

 _In the middle of my monologue I noticed the pinched face she had. ' I was not big but I made up for it in width.'_

 _I slowed my entrance. Slow short stroked to allow her to accommodate._

 _"just take deep slow breaths." I said to her_

 _"it feels like my first time all over again." she replied with a shaky laugh._

 _After a few minutes of short shallow strokes she started to relax and moan._

 _She begged me to go deeper so I did. She raised her leg so put it on my shoulder._

 _She felt amazing in this position._

 _So I lowered myself. Kissed her. Used one had to play with her breast._

 _Deeper_

 _Faster_

 _Deeper_

 _Faster_

 _Until the bed was banging against the eall_

 _Vampire strength forcing it back and force_

 _Her moans and whimpers got louder_

 _Less coherent_

 _She got tighter_

 _More wet_

 _I was inside my mate the love of my life._

 _Our mutual orgasm was the best I have ever experienced in my life_

 _I marked her again._

 _Excepting her as my life partner. My submissive my mate._

Coming to Forks was the best decision of my life. I have Bella to thank. She is the one that insisted on coming here and staying here. The DebLi tend to availability the Volturi. like a plaque. Who know when I would have met Irina.

'thank you Bella for giving me the opportunity to meet the person that would make my existence worthwhile.'

 **A/N**

 **hello readers. Here's a new chapter. I've been hospitalised for depression I might right more I might not so please bare with me.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Love you lots**

 **Seth**


	20. Chapter 20

Bella

The dreams were still haunting me. That voice never going away. i could still hear it, tauting me everyday in all my dreams it was there in the background. I swear I can hear it calling my name _'Isabella" it says_

I feel like I going a bit insane.

I started to notice a few things happen to me as my birthday grew closer, everyday someone or myself notice something new. My hair was stronger, no longer leaving as many strands in the brush or down the drain, more body and volume it was also slightly lighter. Not a dark brown but a chestnut with red highlights, my mother always said she could see hints of red. I could see better, not much but just a little better than before. I had better control of my movements while doing my martial arts. I had always been good because I learned from vampires but even Jane said it was getting better. I was driving a little faster, more control over the car and I could anticipate what was about to happen. It was nothing major we all just put it up to late puberty but I knew better. I was changing. Something was happening to me and I didn't know if I was ready.

School was getting better I remember more thing now. The humans stayed away from the Cullens, they started to shy from me as knows that Rose and I are dating, We sit together either at the Cullen's table or outside. It's cold but we enjoy the time alone.

The school has started to notice that some of their eyes have changed colours but luckily for them my parents had already been working on contact lenses for vampires. They only last a couple hours before dissolving but it's better than nothing. So they all wear different colours on different days and sometimes so do I just to confuse them.

Carlisle still drinks animal blood but I think that's just his power because he doesn't seem to have any adverse effects. I would like to study his venom actually. Compare it with other vampires. See if maybe it has different qualities or maybe a different genetic make up. I know that it's a virus but maybe his might be one or two genes different.

Jane and Tanya have been closer than ever. I think they need to be, they might take a little longer than most vampires but they have a lot of hurt between them and a lot of mistrust.

Alec and Irina are just disgusting. Their love is sickly sweet. They are kissing every few seconds,cuddling and finishing each others sentences. OK exaggeration but still. It's just too much.

Alice seemed to be excited about something. Bouncing every two minutes before zoning out. She said she would tell us later this week. Jasper is leeching all her energy, poor guy can barely sit still himself because of her. But we have been getting into more mischief. We pranked the principle, did not get caught. we pranked a few others but nothing as notable as the principle.

Emmett and I have been pranking the family and Kate. I think he has a crush on her. It's the cutest but I can tell they are both waiting for their mates. It's just too sad for one to meet a mate then leave the other alone. We put flour in her shampoo. It was not what we expected. i think we will dye something next time.

Edward is still a dick. But he's getting better I think he's starting to notice that he's the only one in his family that is unhappy about the whole arrangement and the fact that I'm the daughter to the V means he cant really do much to me anyway.

Esme is still trying me fatten me up and I'm still trying to get her to marry me. I even got her a cheap ring. Couple hundred dollars. Still married to C-man. I guess I'll have to take her on a date then. Don't know what though. Lol.

My birthday is in a couple of weeks the dreams have stopped but I know something bad is going to happen I can just feel it. i feel it deep in my bones. like Alice and her visions but this is not something any decision can change it is inevitable and I'm afraid she wont see it coming. no one will.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for all the love and support i know it has been a rough time me not updating and the chapters being super short.**

 **i would like to say thank you to the guest that wrote the very lovely message to me about my current state of mind, and the constructive criticism on the writing i really appreciate it. i am in need of a Beta i know.**

 **lots of love**

 **Seth**


	21. Chapter 21

BELLA

Friday Morning

Waking up was rough I had another nightmare another one of those dreams, so I was late.

 _Flashback_

 _It was dark and damp I could hear breathing._

 _"Isabella" a gravelly voice said._

 _It echoed all around me._

 _"it's almost time for us to be one child."_

 _End of flashback_

Breakfast was eaten in the car I was in such a rush that I did not notice when Tyler's van hit a patch of black ice just ahead of me. I was headed straight into him and the students where too close for me to stop and do a handbrake turn safely so I had no choice.

Jane and Alec were at the Cullen's so I was Alone. All I hear was screeching and everything started to move in slow motion. I hit accelerate and turned my car into a handbrake turn an hit the same patch of ice, skid into the parking lot, missed Tyler's car.

But I hit the pavement sideways and my car went flying into the air at the speed I was going I saw the car flip over once, I unbuckled my belt and I kicked my self out the passenger window as the car went to flip for the second time. I tucked myself into a flip and rolled onto the grass there was glass everywhere. I couldn't feel a single thing all I could think of was that I was alive and that I had just damaged my poor car in an effort to make sure that I didn't hurt any humans.

I was Lying on the grass on my back panting when I heard my car finally land. This all happened in a matter of seconds every move calculated and executed with the precision of a vampire or in my case unknown. My ears were ringing my head pounding my eyes bleary but i could recognise that touch anywhere.

Rosalie.

Then it all went black

* * *

 **Rosalie**

'where is Bella?'

Almost immediately after that thought echoed in my mind i heard a screech, turned to see that Tyler had slid on some back ice. He was in no immediate danger but it was what I saw afterwards that had my un-dead heart feel like it had fallen into the ends of the earth. It was Bella, and she was headed straight for Tyler's van and the speed and manner she was coming she would not stop in time. She was either going to hit the van head on or clip it and hit the students

It was then I saw something happen, something i had never seen before. Her face went blank for a heartbeat, then her eyes went black, no pupil or iris just black. She accelerated and my heart along with her car, i had no idea what to do but i was rooted to the spot i could not move i could not speak. The precision in her every movement was beyond vampiric it flowed like water like she knew what was going to happen before it happened even more precisely than Alice and her gift. My stomach moved into my mouth, I didn't even know it was possible for me to feel feint but in that moment I felt like I was going to pass out.

I saw her move and kick herself through the passenger window flip through the air and land into a tuck and roll on the grass while her car continued to flip once more away from everyone and land. I ran as humanly fast as I could to my mate, as soon as I got to her her eyes faded from the pitch black to the orbs I have fallen for. Then she fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Bella**

When I woke up it was dark outside but i could easily recognise the person holding my hand there s only one person I know who gives me sparks by just holding my hand.

" _hhhmmm_ " my mouth was as dry as a desert and I felt like I had swallowed sand like a a toddler

" _Hey Bella_ " I heard Rose say

She gave me some ice chips and kissed my forehead.

" _let me go and call Carlisle, he will want to know that you are awake and you father as well. if I am not mistaken the entire Volturi is here_ " she said with a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes

" _wait how long have i been out?_ " I asked, while holding on to her hand

" _its been 17 hours Bella, we were so worried_ "

I pulled her into my arms and held her tight. I could not believe I had been out for so long. What happened to me.

" _I'm awake now, Rose. I will get better_ " I reassured

" _That's not the problem, something happened to you Bella something happened during the accident and while you were passed out_." She said with a shaky voice

She then explained what she saw when I was driving. The eyes and the fluidity of my movements the execution and precision was downright inhuman

" _You where screaming, like something was inside you and wanted to come out, Carlisle said it was similar to the change vampires go through we had to move you to our house, your're in our basement right now. Something is going on with you Bella and you know what it is don't you?_ " Rose accused

" _why don't take me up and I can explain to everyone one time instead_." I suggested.

Rosalie picked me up gently and took me upstairs the first person i ran into as Demetri guarding the door to the basement. of course between him and Felix I am always well protected. Safe against intruders . Jane and Alec are feared in the vampire world but don't look like a threat like Felix and Demetri do.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek like usual and walked two steps behind Rose. I knew he had already informed my father that we had walked out of the basement so naturally he was the next person that we saw along with my mother.

I missed them so much. They both held me so tight I wanted to cry for a moment but I held myself tears are for later.

We all greeted each other. My aunts and uncle had stayed in Italy to run the V but they wished they were here and I wished they were here as well.

After we settled Esme brought me some soup we cracked a few jokes while I ate discussed all the prank we had played and how we had been settling in.

After half an hour I started to talk to then about the dreams the voice and the changes. From the most insignificant like the hardness of my nails to the enhanced muscle memory and general enhancements to my brain and body. My mother noticed that I was more durable because a human would have broken or at the least fractured something from an accident like that. We discussed the possibilities for another hour before I got tired.

'you would think being asleep for hours would mean I have more energy, but no, more sleep for the almost human I guess.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella**

For the whole week we spent time experimenting and researching and I learnt how to remember dreams, we discovered that my chromosomes were different to that of humans. Humans had 46 chromosomes where I had double that I was, not susceptible to their sicknesses. My mother had always thought it was because I was raised around vampires that I was not exposed to human bacteria that is the reason why I was not sick but now we know for sure.

We experimented by taking of vial of vampire venom and mixing it with my blood it seemed to absorb into my blood without changing but we can't be sure without either me drinking vampire venom or injecting it in my system and we aren't ready to take that risk but for now it seems that we cannot change me into a vampire in order to stop what is happening.

We have managed to narrow down what I cannot be using methods of deduction I cannot be a giant because I'm too small but this is Supernatural so we never know anything is possible with my hair turning darker we assume I cannot be fairy, the wings that I remember have narrowed it down to either angelic or demonic. We have no way to be sure until the change happens and we're not sure when my birthday is either so therefore we have no exact date but we know it is somewhere around the week in which I was found or I could be a week earlier.

During the time we spent at home Rosalie and I spent some time in the garage and we spent sometime in her room we made out, I gained a familiar, and its name is Aga they have no specific gender nor a specific form outside of their animal form. the animal form is that of a ferret until I gain my own final form they will stay in their animal form and they will be able to help me train and to help me gain my powers. They will help me in my future life, they will help me truly understand what I am even though they are only a Spirit guide I will always have my family to help me through this

 **Jane**

When I saw the car roll all that mattered to me was that Bella lived, I didn't care how she got out but when I saw her jump out that window I was so happy. When I saw her roll onto the grass when I saw Rosalie grab her into her arms. I sighed with relief when she picked her up and took her to the ambulance. Tanya had to hold me up when they told us that she was ok and we just had to wait for her to wake up. The longer we waited for her to wake up the more worried I got.

The hours stretched by her parents arrived she still hadn't woken up. We waited in anticipation, with bated breath with every stupid metaphor that the humans could have thought of we waited. When she finally wait woke up we were so relieved she was awake she was going to be just fine until they told us about her dreams until she told us about what was happening, and then the worry. I worry about Bella I worry a lot about her. She's done a lot for me she's like the sister I never had sure Alec and I have a close relationship like all twins but there's something a sister can give you that a twin brother cannot


	23. Chapter 23

Bella

It was the week of my birthday and to say I was nervous was an understatement. I was having trouble eating focusing at school but Rosalie was helping me so I wasn't falling behind but they were becoming concerned about my eating habits

Two more days until my birthday. I woke up and did my normal morning routine but I could feel that something was not right. I had breakfast with Charlie. Jane and Alec spent the night at the Cullens. So I was driving alone to school. My mustang was a write off so I had to buy a new car. A 1975 ford mustang hatchback not my favourite type but it would do. Black with gold on the bonnet.

I walked into the school yard greeted Rose with a kiss, Jay and Em with a fist bump Alice, Jane and Alec with a hug. Edward with a simple nod of the head.

I walked Rose to class and then my day began. It was like any other day except today Jay and I had a prank that used his superior speed against the humans. He would place a tack on the teachers seat moments before they sat. It was hilarious and just what I needed to get my mind off what was happening.

With Emmett we deflated all the balls and his all the gym equipment so that we would be forced to play dodgeball. The sport always brought out a side of people that was interesting to watch. I was just glad we didn't get caught.

By the time school let out I had stopped being nervous and was excited for something Alice had planned. Apparently it would be fun as she had been bouncing around all day. Something about the perfect storm.

We drove to the Cullens and they explained to me that they played baseball during a thunderstorm because it covered for them. Makes sense I guess and we had more people. Mom would be watching but father was interested in playing.

We got dressed and Rose ran with me in her arms to the place were the normally play. It was a large empty field perfect for amateur baseball. 'Americas favourite sport'.

I was referee ' I have no current supernatural abilities and yet I'm referring a supernatural sport. Makes perfect sense'

"I'll keep an eye in them so they don't cheat said Esme

One team consisted of Alec, Kate, Tanya, Edward Father and Jasper.

The other Emmett, Irina Jane Alice Carlisle, and Rosalie.

Father's team was first to field as result of a coin toss between father and Carlisle.

Rosalie was first out. She was not happy with that but after two home runs things were looking up.

Then Alice had a vision.

"Stop" Alice said.

"We have company, three vampires and it's too late to get Bella far away"

They put me at the back with father and Carlisle in the front. Rosalie tried to hide me with her scent.

Out walked three vampires with red eyes and immediately I recognised them.

It was Victoria and her coven. She was originally from Heidi's old coven before it was wiped out. They were the only two remaining I had yet to meet the other two but I knew Victoria but the look in her eyes told me she didn't recognise me for some reason.

She was under a vampires ability. I kissed the whole interaction but the next thing I knew we were headed home and a plan was being made to keep me safe from the blond one who's name I later learnt was James.

He was a hunter which left the other one. With the dreads. He was affecting Victoria. And Victoria was also Kates mate.

I slept over at the Cullens I had a very nice dinner curtsey of mother and Esme. Homework was done and I was in bed by 10pm.

I was woken up by an intense pain. It was everywhere. My whole body hurt and someone was screaming. It took me a while to realise that someone was me. Someone was talking to me but the only voice I could hear was the one inside my head telling me

" _It's time. The seal has finally broken I am finally free and we shall be one. My time for awaking has come your true birthday has arrived young one."_

Rosalie

Once I got Bella in my arms I noticed the vampires eyes. Red. Bella looked at one of the vampires with recognition but it wasn't returned. They asked to join but we declined then James said

" I see you brought a snack"

This caused the everyone to growl at home me louder then the rest. He would not harm my mate and my vampire agreed.

Once they left Edward told us that James was a hunter and he would not give up on his prey. He would hunt Bella and the fact that we were so protective only spurned him more.

We took Bella home and then only did she snap out of her stupor. Emmett and Jasper we on patrol. Kate was setting a fake trail for them to follow whole we kept Bella safe in the house.

I was downstairs with the rest of my family discussing how to keep Bella safe. Cauis wanted to call the Vulturi guard and I agreed with him. Anything to keep Bella safe. James didn't seem to recognise the King of Vampire and for now it was a boon.

We heard a scream come from upstairs and I knew it was Bella. I flitted so fast I could have been faster then Edward. She was writhing and screaming. Scratching at her body. I grabbed her hands but the strength she had took all my might so subdue her. I tried to calm her down but nothing I said got through to her. And suddenly she stopped

Her body started changing. Her normally pale skin started to take on a grey tint her her darkened to black.

I smelt blood I turned her over and saw she was bleeding from her back. Esme helped me take off her top and we saw feathers trying to come out of her back through two deep gouges on her back.

Wings.

"her transformation has begun" said Carlisle from the door.

Everyone walked into the room and then her eyes opened. Not a single bit of white was there and the voice that spoke was not Bellas.

" _My time has come. I have awakened"_


	24. Chapter 24

Rosalie

When she opened her eyes they were black . I could tell that my Bella was gone. This creature had horns, it's hair was pitch black, no sign of the red in my Bella's hair.

It's wings were black about 2m span and it has long canines the ones on top protruded a little from her mouth, it was cute . It spoke with a voice that sounded like Bella but with with a musical undertone. It sounded even more magical than a vampires voice.

After it spoke those ominous words it took off out the window and flew.

I was worried because even though it was not Bella she was still my mate regardless of what she turns into. I was worried she might get hurt or she might not come back.

I turned to my family and told them to get out I needed some time alone to process what just happened to my mate.

I thought we had more time. Bellas birthday isn't for another month

. I thought we had more time.

We had been dreading this change all this time and it has finally happened. I moped for an hour before I went to the library to try and find out what it is she is. Now that we know what she looked like maybe I can find out what she is.

'maybe Carlisle can help? '

'no, I need to do this myself'

I searched for hours. I began to lose hope when I found a book on Nephalem. Different from the giants nephilim but half angels half demon.

Bella was the offspring of an angel and a demon. That's probably why she was left and the demon in her sealed. But that doesn't explain much. Where is her angel side?

The book said now that her demon side was awake she is immortal but she has to feed. Each Nephalem is different depending on who the demon who sired her is so her eating patterns are different, she has to learn to control her hunger as well. For all we know she eats souls. She has abilities that she has to discover and learn to control. She could possibly destroy whole cities.

Lucky for me they had the ability to mate so I didn't have to worry about Bella's new personality running amok. I just had to get her to also fall in love with me. It was going to difficult but I was up to the challenge.

I now had a plan but Bella still hadn't come back it has been long enough I'm going to go and look for her.

I tried to follow her scent but since she was flying it wasn't there. I searched the woods for another two hours.

I reached the edge of a waterfall and I stood there watching the night sky wishing Bella was with me when I was attacked from behind and bitten.

Jane

After Rosalie kicked us out the first person I contacted was Caius. They were at their hotel in Seattle. I told them about what had happened with Bella

Unknown

Hunger was the only things in my mind. I needed to sate it. Everywhere I looked I couldn't find a suitable meal. Those sacks of meat and blood did nothing to sate my hunger. So I searched the forest high and low.

Ran into wolves too big to be normal. I took a sip. Disgusting, not pure. I took off I to the sky.

I was getting impatient I had been flying for hours searching for a meal.

I approached a waterfall when I smelt it. Her. The goddess I left when I woke. She was my meal. She was made just for me.

Made for me to eat.

I tucked in my wings and scooped her up bit into her mid air.

Nectar

Delicious nectar

It flowed from her veins into my mouth. I held her tight in my arms. The more she struggled the more it flowed.

She started to grow tired and started to grow full.

I pulled away and she looked at me touched my face with her hands

Caressed me.

No one had shown me this kindness since before my mother and father sealed me.

The emotions she drew from my dark heart as I held her in my arms scared me but nothing scares me so.

I kissed her.

Her lips tasted sweeter than the nectar that flows in her veins.

She truly was made for me in every way


	25. Chapter 25

I laid the blond beauty down on the forest floor, she was weak and looked to be unconscious. Something told me she needed blood, animal blood to be specific, I assumed it was the human in me that knew her. I went and got the first animal I could find which was a mountain lion. I tore open its jugular and fed the streaming blood to the blond. After a while she started to come to and she opened her topaz eyes she looked at me then screamed.

She tried to get away from me, but she was still too weak

"stop you're too weak I won't hurt you again, I was just hungry but I'm all good now" I said

"what are you?" she asked

"I'm a half demon half angel" I replied

"What's your name" said the beautiful topaz eyed blond

"I don't have one, my angel side is named Isabella"

"Isabella is human" She said

"No Isabella is an Angel, she just has to reach her human 18th birthday before it is realised, I was released at 17" I said

We sat down and talked a bit more about nonsense before it started to get dark. She had regained a little of her energy so she could sit up, but I would have to fly her home.

"Where do you live?" I asked

"Do you remember how to get to the place where you woke up?" She asked

"I'll find it"

I picked her up and followed her scent back the place where she lived

On the way there I asked her

"Where do I live?"

"you live with Isabella's guardian, but her parents will be waiting back at my place" she said

"What else do you know about Isabella?"

"why don't you just ask her yourself" she bit back

"I can't. Not yet anyway, the change has made her tired I'll have to feed more before she can be fully awake for me to speak to her or for us to change back to her human form" I replied

"Oh, who will you feed from, I'm too weak to handle another feeding?"

"I will have to ask her parents, if they care enough about her then they will have to allow me to feed a little bit off both and then she will be awake enough to talk to me and maybe tomorrow we can change back" I said

We walked in silence the rest of the way, before I could see the house I could hear vampires and the scent made me more hungry. I could practically taste them, soon I saw the house looming in the distance the stark white contrasting from the lush green of the forest. As soon as I got the clearing I heard them say "we just hope they are both safe, Rose is probably in a snit that her mate is missing"

"Isabella is your mate?" I asked her

She nodded

"that means I'm your mate." I said

I was happy to know that the first person I have talked to in decades was the person I would be spending the rest of eternity with.

The vampires in the house all spilled out the house and stood there watching rose and I. I walked into the house without talking to any of them, I took Rose to the room that smelled the most like her and myself. I was happy to know that the angel found our mate before I was realised, with all the abilities I have finding my mate was not one of them, I only had a mate because of the angel.

I placed her on the bed and jumped off the balcony to go and find her another animal to drink.

When I got back the vampires where all in her room crowding it. That would not do, she was mine.

I flew in and dropped in front of the vampires and growled,

"Get out"

They all left except for two

"I am Isabella's father I just want to know if she's all right" the one said

"And I am her mother"

"She will be fine once I have fed again currently we are both too weak for another transformation" I said to them

I turned to Rose and gave her the deer I had caught and killed for her.  
She drank it and tossed out the balcony door. She sat up and I moved to sit on the bed next to her the beast inside me rattling its cage because of the vampires that where in the space of the vampire it now considered as its own. Rosalie was now its and now mine

"what is your name?" Asked Isabella's Mother

"I don't have one yet" I said

"Why don't we call you Isa, we call the angel side Bella" Said Rose

"Angel side?" asked her father

"I'll explain later, right now Isa needs to feed" said Rose

"She can't feed from you again you're too weak" said a voice from downstairs

"Is it possible for me to feed from one of you" I said pointing to one of the vampires in the room

They looked at each other for a moment then the father stepped forward and nodded.

I moved away from Rosalie and held the father close and sank my teeth into his neck. His venom was more potent than that of Rose, he was millennia older than she was I could taste it from his venom and it filled me up much quicker than rose would have. I had never felt more alive than I did when I pulled away from his neck. Filled with energy and life so delicious I could just fly for days on end. I retracted my wings now that I was filled and focused on the human part inside me. I could hear her panick. She was waking up

"She's awake" I said

"Its only a matter of time before the transformation can happen"

I focused on her, so I could communicate with her

" _Isabella calm down"_

" _Calm down, calm down! How am I supposed to calm down when I don't even know where I am!"_

" _You have had your first transformation you need to calm down in order for us to turn back"_

I took 5 mins for her to calm down but when she was calm we started to work on turning back to her human self. The transformation was painful as the first, but I can only hope it will stop being so. _Another 5 min later and I was the one inside her head and her outside._


	26. Chapter 26

One Year Later

I cant believe it has already been a year since met Rose and the rest of the Cullen's today is my birthday again and we preparing for my next change. Since the last time I can change between my demon and human form quite easily I can fly and carry rose it's amazing. I actually flew her to a date once and we had the best night of our lives. I've discovered a lot about Rose and the Cullen's over the last year , Edward no longer hates me the way he used to but we still don't get along the way I do with Jay and Emmy-bear or even Alice. Esme mothers me when my mother isn't around and Carlisle is like a father as well, him and my father are like brothers, he fits in well with the Kings of Volturi, I can now see why he spent so many years with them. Father eventually went back to Volterra with mother but left the twins with me.

Kate found her mate in a nomad that was just passing by, Garret. Tanya and Jane have managed to fix most of their issues but when they fight man do they go at it , then when they make up it gets loud all the time it's like they don't know any other way. Irina and Alec are like puppies just disgustingly sweet and annoyingly loving. Its amazing and at the same time vexing.

Rosalie and I have consummated our relationship multiple times sometimes I still remember the first time like it was yesterday

Flashback

 _We decided on having date night every second week and alternating who would take who out, it was my turn and I found the perfect place when I had been out testing my wings. I had decided that we would picnic out by a waterfall at night so we could see the stars and possibly go skinny dipping. When the time came I picked up rose and let my wings out in a partial transformation. I took off into the sky. It was dusk when we left so the view we encountered was beautiful. Not more than the blond in my arms but close._ _We got to the clearing by the waterfall and I pulled out all the picnic things a blanket, food for me and blood for my mate. We sat and talked until the stars were high in the sky and the moon was watching over us. We lay down on the blanket cuddled up together , when we both turned to look at each other and then we kissed it started off slowly then it built in momentum, she rolled on top of me and I threaded my hands into her thick hair._ _She took my breasts into her hands and I moaned into her mouth, I pulled her slightly, she moaned. The next thing I knew she as kissing my breast and my shirt and bra were lying on the blanket next to me, she pulled my nipple into her mouth and bit down slightly nibbling on it while pinching the other between her fingers, she then repeated the process to the other. I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into a kiss distracting her so I could flip us over. When I flipped us over I pulled her top off and proceeded to kiss down her neck the moans and whimpers that came out of her were driving me further. I took off her bra and pulled on dusky nipple into my mouth. Lapped at it with my tongue, nibbled it, played with it while paying attention to every moan and groan coming from those lips._ _I took off her faded denims and white lace panties and my jeans and black boy-shorts , we both groaned when our naked bodies touched for the first time. I was so wet and I could feel her cold wetness against my thigh, I ground my hips lightly downwards and received a throaty moan from somewhere whether it was me or her I'm not sure. We kept kissing and grinding into each other's thighs coating them with each other's essence marking them. Possessing them. I reached down and touched her petals for the first time the feeling was indescribable. They where the soft and wet I could hear her groan when I was exploring her lower lips. I wanted to taste her so I lifted my fingers to my lips and licked them, I was hooked like a first timer on heroin. I kissed my way down her body to find my way to her honey pot so that I could taste her nectar from the source. I licked and sucked and flicked her nub with my tongue until I hard my name echoing through the forest, birds flying away from their nest and little animals scurrying in fear. I then inserted a finger into her revelling in the feel of her walls around me, the way they seemed to suck me in further, I slowly fucked the love of my life into a second orgasm. When I was done I licked my fingers clean and her clean. By then I was dripping wet so when she took hold of me and held me down with her considerable strength I almost came. I did come when she inserted two fingers inside me and fucked me into oblivion._

Ah what a night it was, after our little unscheduled fun we went skinny dipping in the lake and went home. Now we go at it like the rabbits we are; in the car, on her bike, in my car, in my room, in her room, under a waterfall, pretty much anywhere we can get privacy and we know people don't frequent there. Back to my transformation, we don't know exactly when it will begin but we do know it is after the sun goes down, we believe that it mean that the seal was placed on me at night or I was born at night.

We had been sitting in the lounge when the pain began, it started off a simple dull throbbing in the base of my spine then it continued to spread outward until my whole boy felt like it was on fire. It was different than the first transformation it was similar to what I had heard a vampiric transformation would be like. I was screaming and thrashing, I could hear Rosalie sobbing and I was being held down by Jasper and Emmet. Esme and Alice were trying to calm Rosalie down Carlisle was injecting me with morphine but it was being burned off too quickly for it to be effective in any way , mother was in fathers arms sobbing. The Denali coven was standing off to the side with their mates, trying to keep them/themselves calm. I don't know how long it lasted for but it felt long it felt like each second was an hour long , each touch was furnace burning my skin. Why was my mate so far away why wasn't she here to keep me calm why isn't she here to calm the flames why isn't she here.

The End

 **A/N** **I know I know very disappointed but I wanted to have a open ending. No I won't be writing a sequel, it's open for interpretation make the story your own if your interested if writing a sequel please do I'd like to see what you would do with it.** **Sorry it's taken this long but University isn't for sissies.**


End file.
